


龙雏凤种

by oyykgg



Category: Miracle Nikki, 奇迹暖暖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyykgg/pseuds/oyykgg
Summary: 男男生子且为产卵设定，慎入，微强强，微虐二设:两人均为家主，与神兽有血契，影响身体构造，繁殖方式受神兽影响，白永羲为青龙，祝羽弦为朱雀，均卵生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 男男生子且为产卵设定，慎入，微强强，微虐  
> 二设:两人均为家主，与神兽有血契，影响身体构造，繁殖方式受神兽影响，白永羲为青龙，祝羽弦为朱雀，均卵生。

引  
奇迹大陆上有七大国，其中有着东方古典文明的云端帝国中，有四大家族，分别代表了古代四大神兽青龙、白虎、玄武、朱雀。东方的羲龙家族掌政，西方的霜虎家族拥军，掌控着云端帝国的命脉。又以羲龙家族的野心最盛，当今羲龙家族的家主白永羲颇有作为，年纪轻轻就已是被封为“羲王”，将羲龙家族的势力范围扩大得几乎占据了半个云端帝国，直逼王都云京。  
提到羲龙和霜虎家族，人们大多会说他们强大的野心和庞大的势力，而提到另外两个家族，就都是在议论这两位家族之间的情爱之事了。  
炽凰家族所处之地在神秘的南境，家主祝羽弦的长相如同传说中的神鸟朱雀一般妖娆魅惑，虽是男人，却带着恰到好处的阴柔之美，一双顾盼生姿的凤眼不知勾去了多少妙龄少女的魂。这位祝家主曾是出了名的风流贵公子，直到他遇到了沧溟家族的冥水鸢。  
那一年，冥水鸢揭下祝羽弦发出的英雄榜，为祝家设计海上明月楼。海上明月楼建成之后，冥水鸢回北境继承沧溟家族的家主。她临走的那一晚，祝羽弦为她吹了一晚上的凤凰箫。  
这个故事在南境人尽皆知，越传越远，几乎整个云端帝国都知道了祝家主对冥家主情根深种。  
可冥水鸢又是出了名的冷美人，一心钻研机关术，对祝羽弦的心意并未做出任何回应。  
从这之后，祝羽弦就再没传出过什么风流韵事，直到他突然向羲龙家族的白家小姐提亲。  
羲龙家族的家主白永羲有一个妹妹，名叫白锦锦。这位出身高贵的大小姐和一个名不见经传的民间设计师相爱了，遭到了白永羲的强烈反对。世人皆知羲王有多疼爱他的宝贝妹妹，也不知祝羽弦是吃错了什么药，明明之前追求冥水鸢闹出那么大的动静，现在居然大摇大摆拿着聘礼上白家去向白锦锦提亲。  
当然，白永羲是不可能答应的，这事也就这么不了了之了。  
别人不知道的是，如果要选一件做过的最后悔的事情，祝羽弦绝对会说后悔去白家提亲。  
一年一度的四大家族家主齐聚云巅，放在以前，自己应该很想去的，因为可以见到水鸢姑娘，现在是冥家主了。可如今，真是不想去啊……  
白永羲……  
祝羽弦轻轻叹了口气，伸手摸了摸自己的小腹。  
天这么冷，穿得厚些，自己微微隆起的腹部应该不会被看出来吧。  
“要去见你们的混账爹了。”祝羽弦苦笑着轻声说道。


	2. 第一章 提亲

南境离云巅很远，又是山地丘陵地貌，往年祝羽弦都是一路骑马而去，吃喝玩乐好不自在，这回要坐马车，没坐多久就颠簸得他头晕犯恶心。  
“再拨些钱款修修这些官道，这么坑坑洼洼的……”祝羽弦揉着心口想把呕吐感压下去，喝了口丫鬟递过来的水。  
“祝王您躺着睡一会儿吧，这还不是最难走的一段路呢。”车夫在帘外说道。  
祝羽弦难受地闭上了眼，以前从来不觉得赶路是这么辛苦的事。  
都是白永羲这个混蛋，把自己弄成现在这样。  
又骂了一次肚子里孩子的爹，祝羽弦昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
他极不情愿地在梦里回忆起了半年前去白家提亲的事……  
*  
那时的他因为思慕冥水鸢耽误了不少正事，其中一件便是南境毗邻的部族入侵。而如今云端帝国的局势，虽说四大家族是臣服于共同的王，可暗地里其实是竞争关系。和掌握政权的羲龙家族、坐拥军权的霜虎家族不同，炽凰和沧溟两大家族位于南境北境，不仅偏远，又没有龙虎两家那么大的权势，时不时会遭到外族的侵扰。  
他曾想过和沧溟家族联手，可无奈两家相隔太远，加上冥水鸢那样的性子，除了机关术好像完全不在意别的事情。炽凰家族还比不上沧溟家族有那样灵巧的机关术可以用来抵御外敌，形势极为严峻。  
“若是你没那个本事，不如把南境也交给我，我羲龙家族定能守好南疆。”寻访贤士时偶遇白永羲，祝羽弦遭到了冷冰冰的奚落。  
“有时间做那些风流事，却连炽凰家族的领地都护不住，你这个家主当得可真窝囊。”  
白永羲不是健谈的人，却能针针见血、字字珠玑，将他的尊严践踏得无地自容。  
他和白永羲的天生的冤家，看彼此不顺眼不是一天两天了。他恨白永羲，摆着一副冰冷的嘴脸，好似什么都不看在眼里，却谁都知道白永羲那巨大的野心。若是有机会，他敢断言这男人连“挟天子令诸侯”这样的事都做得出来。  
祝羽弦又不得不承认，在做家主这件事上，白永羲要比他做得好得多，可他又不是自己情愿做这个家主的！  
族中长辈多次提议，如果他能和白家小姐白锦锦成婚，炽凰家族就能得到羲龙家族的支援，壮大家族的力量，是他一直不情愿。  
可冥水鸢一直不回应他，他也不知道自己能不能继续等下去。  
那时的他被白永羲气得不轻，铁了心要报复，自暴自弃地想狠狠地气白永羲一回。打听好一个白永羲去王都的日子，带上厚重的聘礼，前往白家向白锦锦提亲。  
你的宝贝妹妹我就抢走了，你能待我如何！  
他没想到白永羲能这么快赶回来，没想到白永羲会这么生气。  
“我不会让锦锦嫁给你的，你之前那感天动地追求冥家主的故事整个云端都知道，现在让天下人看看，堂堂炽凰家主祝羽弦是这样一个轻浮的人，转眼就看上了白家小姐，你对冥家主的真心就仅仅如此吗？”  
“更何况，你有什么资本向锦锦提亲，你炽凰家族有哪一点比我羲龙家好？论家世论地位论人品，你哪一点配得上我白家的千金小姐？”  
“我没有联合霜虎家族吞并了炽凰家族已是给你面子，你还如此不识趣。”  
被羞辱得几乎要气晕过去，祝羽弦竭尽全力挤出了一个笑容，狠狠咬着后槽牙，故意用轻浮的语气说了一句：“你不喜欢我，我却……很喜欢你呢。”  
说完这句话他转身就走，失魂落魄地离开了白家。  
当天晚上，祝羽弦在羲龙家族的主城里的龙栖酒楼喝得酩酊大醉。  
其实他还是应该开心的，达成了目的，真的气到了白永羲，可是为什么自己会被反过来伤得这么重……  
我又没有真的对你妹妹做什么，凭什么这样把我羞辱得体无完肤！  
“白永羲你个混账！整天摆一张臭脸有什么了不起！”  
“看不起人！不近人情！白永羲你这样不会有人喜欢你的！”  
喝醉了之后祝羽弦在酒楼骂骂咧咧的，指名道姓地骂着本地的家主，终是很快传到了白永羲耳中。  
白永羲黑着脸赶到酒楼时，祝羽弦还在一边喝酒一边破口大骂。  
“你作为一个家主有没有形象？别喝了。”白永羲一脸厌恶地看着他。  
祝羽弦喝得醉醺醺的，摇了摇头，眯着眼睛看眼前的人，“白……永羲？”  
“是我。”祝羽弦的一身酒味让白永羲皱起眉头，“你醉了，别喝了。”  
“你管我！我想喝酒怎么了！关你什么事！”祝羽弦一边打着酒嗝一边继续倒酒。  
白永羲止住他，“都说叫你别喝了，你已经醉了。”  
“多事！你不是看不起我吗！看不起就别管我！”祝羽弦憋着气，因为醉酒又多了几分胡闹，推开他的手继续倒酒，“你说我什么来着？轻浮……对，我就是轻浮，待会儿我去找几个姑娘快活，你这种冷冰冰的木头才不会有姑娘喜欢！”  
白永羲的脸更黑了，“别在这丢人了，去白府住一晚吧。”  
“我高攀不起~”祝羽弦拖长了音调，“你们羲龙家族多高贵啊，我一个南蛮小族的家主哪里还敢进你们白家的门？”  
“你喝醉了我不跟你计较，快跟我走。”白永羲拉着他起身。  
“我不！我要找漂亮姑娘！我才不跟你走！”祝羽弦叫喊着挣脱。  
白永羲强硬地拖着他，“这是我羲龙家族的地盘，我不许你祸害这里的姑娘，给我走。”  
“你这个家主怎么管这么宽！古板！”  
思量了一下，觉得把祝羽弦这样一个比自己还高的大男人拖出酒楼再带回白府实在太难，白永羲抱住祝羽弦的腰，把他扛起来往楼上走。  
“开间客房，给我弄点能让他安静下来睡着的东西过来。”白永羲对一脸错愕的老板娘说道。  
祝羽弦被白永羲扛着，肚子压在白永羲的肩头很不好受，他挣扎着叫道：“你放我下来！白永羲你个王八蛋！”  
把乱蹬的祝羽弦扔到酒楼的客房床上，白永羲接过老板娘给的睡眠药，把门关上。  
酒劲上来了，祝羽弦挨到枕头就有了困意，哼哼唧唧地蹭着被子。  
“起来，把这个喝了。”白永羲走到床边，手里的杯中是冲了睡眠药的水。  
祝羽弦半睁着眼看他，“不喝，你不安好心。”  
白永羲懒得理他，看他的样子也安分了不少，不吃这药也无妨，让他睡一晚就好。“那我走了，我会叫你的随从过来。”  
“哎哎哎……”祝羽弦叫住他，“给我找几个姑娘过来。”  
白永羲忍住心中的火气，果然他最讨厌祝羽弦这种花花公子！“我说了不许你祸害我这的姑娘，回你南境再随你怎么玩。”  
“你这的酒我已经尝过了，美酒虽好，没有美人相伴还是缺了点风趣。”祝羽弦从床上坐起来，一副无所谓的语气说，“反正我也攀不上白锦锦，找几个酒楼的姑娘也不行吗？”  
白永羲攥紧了双拳，冷冷地回绝，“不行。”  
“你也和我差不多岁数，本该是血气方刚的少年郎，怎就这么不解风情？”酒壮怂人胆，祝羽弦摇摇晃晃地下了床，走到白永羲跟前，“该不会羲王还没有行过房事吧？”  
其实祝羽弦虽然有过不少风流事，却没有真的行过周公之礼，此时不过是逞能想逗白永羲玩玩而已。  
白永羲的脸色阴沉了下来，“不是谁都和你一样处处留情，没个正经。”  
祝羽弦看着白永羲的表情，觉得很是有趣，白天受过这人的奚落，如今抓住了个机会，很想继续气气他。“果真没有啊，那么羲王是不是……”妩媚的凤眼有几分迷离，祝羽弦站不稳顺势靠在了白永羲身上，“不行呢？”  
“什么不行？”白永羲嫌弃地想要推开他，可祝羽弦踉踉跄跄的站不稳，又一次靠了过来。  
“羲王连这个都不懂啊？”祝羽弦故意说得很是唏嘘，语气中带着嘲讽，“就是指阳萎，行不了房事。”  
白永羲的脸黑了个透，拼命克制住了想要暴打这人一顿的冲动，咬牙切齿地说：“果然不知羞耻，这种话也说得出来。”  
祝羽弦耸耸肩，“你不懂这种乐趣还要妨碍我，快去给爷找几个姑娘来。”  
“祝——羽——弦！”白永羲恶狠狠地说，眼中带着愤怒的火光。  
“本王在呢~”喝醉了的祝羽弦有些迟钝，感受不到白永羲升腾的怒气，反倒继续嬉皮笑脸，“羲王也找几个姑娘玩玩嘛，就知道有多快活了，啊如果你真的是不行的话……唔啊！”  
话还没说完，祝羽弦就被白永羲拽着衣领用力扔上了床。  
“白永羲你做什么……”撞了一下把酒劲也带上来了，祝羽弦有点晕乎，抬头看见白永羲解开腰带向他靠近。  
对上白永羲的眼睛时，祝羽弦打了个寒战。  
他从来没有见过白永羲这样的眼神，很冷，冷得犹如寒冬的冰窟，又窜动着异样的火苗。一瞬间有些害怕，祝羽弦慌忙向床里退去。  
白永羲上了床，朝床上的祝羽弦逼近。  
“我让你亲自感受一下，我是不是不行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我有独特的刹车技巧有没有很想打我打不到打不到哈哈哈哈哈！奇迹暖暖的剧情交代得不是很好懂，我就很随便地开坑啦~后面的结合前文都知道是发生了什么吧嘿嘿嘿，我也不知道要不要拉灯XD我很少写冰山攻的，之前一直不是很喜欢这个属性，但是这对真的迷之戳中我！目前的模式大概是霸道冰山攻x妖媚作死受吧23333题目之前很想叫“龙凤呈祥”的，就是这么土xxx基调的话因为两人都比较死要面子所以会发展得有点虐，但是也会有糖的啦~至于别的坑啊哈哈开心就好只要脑洞到了有idea了自然都会更的，艹他QJ他！！！别的重要吗！不重要~】


	3. 第二章 冲动

床边的地上凌乱地散落着衣带外衫，白永羲脱得只剩里衣之后，伸手开始扒祝羽弦的衣服。  
“白永羲……你放手！”祝羽弦挣扎着推开他，“你也太小心眼了，我不过开个玩笑用不着动手吧喂……你别抽我腰带唔啊……”该死，刚才喝得太多，这酒的后劲太厉害，头晕晕的，手脚也使不上力气。  
白永羲突然是怎么了？一言不发的，散发着让人心惊胆战的气场，方才说的那些话，但愿不是像自己想的那样……祝羽弦一边推着压上来的人一边想，可白永羲的力气比他这个醉酒的人大了不少，很快就把他的外衣扯了下来。  
随着白永羲的手往床外一扬，祝羽弦眼睁睁看着自己的衣服被扔下了床。  
“我认错，对不起对不起我不该说那样的话！”祝羽弦攥紧了身上仅剩的薄薄的单衣，一个劲往床里退去，“哈哈你别吓我了我再也不说这样的玩笑话了……”僵硬地扯出一个微笑，祝羽弦对眼前不断靠近的人说。  
白永羲伸手把自己的发冠拆下，银白色如流水一般的长发披散下来，遮住了半张冰冷的脸，“我和你不一样，我从不开玩笑。”  
祝羽弦看着他，微微愣神，他一直以来都是看着白永羲穿得高贵端庄的样子，卸下华冠丽服之后的白永羲，虽然还是冷冷的，却多了几分肆意的狂气。  
发现白永羲伸手拽他的里衣，祝羽弦慌了神，连忙说：“好好好我以后也不对你说过分的玩笑话了，别别别这样……”  
看着缩到床最里边的祝羽弦，白永羲又逼近了些。在刚才的推搡中祝羽弦的衣襟被扯开了些，紧致的锁骨露了出了半截，半遮半掩的无比诱人，忍不住想看更多。那双妖娆美艳的凤眼此时透着慌乱，脸颊因为醉酒呈现出淡淡的绯红，莹润的唇被惊吓得微微发白。  
“现在知道怕了？”白永羲冷哼一声，“刚才还大言不惭的人是谁？”  
“是是是，羲王您大人有大量，饶了我吧……”祝羽弦小声地求饶道，心里也在懊悔自己方才的所作所为，喝酒真的误事，情绪一上来说话都能不经脑子了，白永羲这么不好惹他又不是不知道……  
看见白永羲停下了动作，祝羽弦稍稍松了一口气，赶紧赔笑，“我以后再也不招惹你了，我明天就回南境，我知道你讨厌我，别这样吓我了。”  
白永羲没有说话，眼中掠过一丝难以察觉的落寞。  
祝羽弦见他没有反应，看了看床下的衣服，心想趁白永羲还冷静，怎么样悄悄地爬下床去捡衣服比较好。  
过了片刻，白永羲默默地把拽着祝羽弦里衣的手收了回来，退到床边背对着祝羽弦坐着。  
祝羽弦终于松了一大口气，吓死了，刚才那样简直好像白永羲要把自己给……现在想来应该是想杀了自己才对吧，果然刚才是想太多。  
拼命把自己刚才萌生的那个可怕猜想给抹杀掉，绝对不会是那样的。  
“你还喜欢冥家主吗？”白永羲突然开口问道。  
“哎？”祝羽弦一愣，怎么突然问起了这个，随后失落地笑笑，“喜欢又怎么样，你又想笑话我是不是？水鸢她根本就没把我放在眼里。”  
“明知不可能，为何你还不放弃？”白永羲低着头，白色的长发遮住了脸上的表情。  
心里被刺了一下，想起自己和白永羲一比就窝囊不已的人生，祝羽弦悲痛得难以承受，受伤地吼道：“你又明白什么！你什么都有了，如日中天的家族地位，令人嫉妒的荣华富贵，撼动江湖的经世之才，我是什么都比不上你，我想要的只是一个水鸢而已，你又怎么会懂！”  
一直以来都被白永羲奚落羞辱，方才还被那样恐吓，他是再也忍不住了，悲愤地下床捡起地上的衣服。  
“我现在就走，离你远远的，这样可以了吧！是我不自量力打你妹妹的主意，是我的错，以后除了家主会面我再也不会出现在你眼前了。”  
突然一股强力把他往后拽，祝羽弦又被摔回了床上。  
“白永羲你干什么……”又被摔得一阵晕眩，祝羽弦的火气上来了，只想起身狠狠给白永羲一拳。  
没想到白永羲整个人压了上来，把他紧紧压在了床上。  
祝羽弦震惊地瞪大了双眼，见到白永羲的表情时他一阵颤抖。  
白永羲……笑了。  
这个永远冷得如同腊月的寒冰一般的男人，居然笑了，不过……让他恐惧的是，白永羲的嘴角虽然是上扬的，可那双眼睛，却是从未有过的阴森冰冷。  
被那样可怕的眼神震慑得不敢动弹，祝羽弦怔怔地看着白永羲扣住了自己的下巴。  
白永羲的手力气很大，捏得他的下巴有些发疼，他皱着眉看着眼前的人，白永羲的脸慢慢凑近，祝羽弦下意识地想要别开脸，才动一丁点就被白永羲更加用力地扣紧了下巴。  
白永羲的脸贴得越来越近，祝羽弦颤抖着闭上了眼。  
他没有看见，在白永羲的唇离他的唇只差毫厘的时候，白永羲停住了，那双幽深的眼中有什么东西无声地碎掉了。  
“嘶……”脖子上一阵疼痛让祝羽弦睁开眼，震惊地发现白永羲正在啃咬他的脖子。牙齿陷入肉里，粗暴得让他难以呼吸。  
“放开我……啊……”祝羽弦手脚并用地挣扎了起来，白永羲这是要杀了他吗？可是为什么要用咬的……  
白永羲把他压得更紧，几乎把体重都压在了祝羽弦身上，醉得手软脚软的祝羽弦自然是没有能把一个大男人推开的力气，只能徒劳地挣扎。“嘶啦”一声，祝羽弦的下身一阵凉意，他花了好几秒才反应过来，自己的衬裤被白永羲撕了下来。  
“不要……你在做什么白永羲快住手！”  
不会是这样的！怎么可能！刚才那一次被白永羲扔上床，祝羽弦就有这样可怕的预感，他不愿意相信，但是此时此刻已经由不得他去相信……  
“别这样！不要！白永羲你怎么了！”赤裸的双腿被强硬地掰开，被白永羲的双腿桎梏着，祝羽弦拼了命想要把腿合拢，却被白永羲拉得越来越开。  
“唔啊！”双臀间用来排泄的通道被手指侵入，祝羽弦惊慌地扭动腰肢，“不要！你疯了！快放开我听到没有！白永羲！”  
白永羲按住他，手指继续深入，“别乱动，不然等一下有得你痛的。”  
“你说什么啊我才不要！现在就放开我！马上！”生涩的肠肉被异物刺戳的感觉让他头皮发麻，祝羽弦全身一阵阵颤抖。  
他虽没有经历过床笫之事，可风流了这么些年，男子之间的龙阳之好也不是没有听说过。他听说时只是暗暗心想承受的那方用那处来行乐不知会有多痛，哪里会想到发生在自己身上！而且对象是自己最讨厌的白永羲！  
祝羽弦的小穴很是紧致，白永羲插入手指时也感受到了艰难，可细嫩的触感又有着奇妙的吸引力，让他想要往更深处探索。本就没多少耐性，白永羲一点也不温柔地增加了插入的手指的数量，强硬地往里面探弄刺戳。  
“嗯啊！你……好痛！松手啊！”祝羽弦被戳得叫唤连连，除了疼痛的异物感，生出的另外一种有点酥麻的感觉更让他毛骨悚然。  
伸入四根手指的时候，白永羲感觉到祝羽弦的后庭已经被撑开到了十分勉强的地步，祝羽弦的嚎叫也越来越虚弱，手脚的挣扎也渐渐变成了无力的抵抗。  
“我说过我从不开玩笑，我会让你亲身体会一下我这方面到底行不行。”白永羲微微直起身，把自己的底裤拉下。  
臀部碰到一个炽热的硬物时，祝羽弦吓得全身巨颤，惊慌不已地求饶道：“我错了我错了！你不要这样做求求你！不要……”  
白永羲神色黯然，“我方才也以为我能控制住的，你说错了，我并不是什么都有了，我也有想要但是得不到的东西。”  
祝羽弦一个劲地摇头，他只想白永羲放开自己，已经没有心思去理解白永羲话中的意思了。  
“放松点，就不会那么疼的。”白永羲俯下身，抱紧了颤抖的祝羽弦，然后把灼热肿胀的性器，狠狠顶进了祝羽弦的身体。  
“啊——”祝羽弦猛地仰头，下体一阵被撕裂的痛感，后穴嵌着巨大的肉柱，内壁被撑开的感觉清晰得他难以接受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【很久没有写QJ了我会不会被打~依然是前戏长如裹脚布，一回头惊觉已经七千字了！啊啊啊啊要死要死！我明明已经是有意识地缩短前戏了呜呜呜orz这个文主虐的，感情戏的发展是慢于身体关系的不要说我无良好吗后面真的会有糖的真的!毕竟官方都拆了老祝和水鸢了不是~至于白哥比较闷骚，所以我之前很不喜欢冰山攻总觉得憋得慌，但是现在是狠狠打自己的脸了白哥真的好赞嘿嘿嘿~】


	4. 第三章 欲海

原本就不是用来交合的部位仅仅是被手指简单扩张过，就被粗长的男性器官强硬地插入，祝羽弦一时间疼得几乎无法呼吸。可还没等他喘口气，白永羲就压着他动了起来。  
“你疯了吗！放开我！……啊！”痛楚太过激烈，祝羽弦的头脑猛然清醒，他扯着喉咙喊道，又被白永羲一记使劲的推送撞得一颤。这一下又顶进了他身体的更深处，疼得他全身都绷紧了。  
没有遭受过外物侵入的肠道本就十分紧致，祝羽弦被顶得疼了，身体紧绷着把白永羲的阳具含得更紧，白永羲重重地呼出一口气，强忍住想要继续抽插的冲动，停下来看着身下的人。  
祝羽弦如柳叶般的细眉皱得拧在一起，一双眼睛满含痛苦地看着他，鼻翼随着喘息微微抽动，颤抖的唇泛着苍白。  
白永羲的眉心皱起，身体因为情欲而变得越来越热，把心一横，他扒开祝羽弦身上仅剩的上衣，低头吻住那凹凸有致的锁骨。  
停下来的这一小会儿让祝羽弦慢慢喘过气来，从撕裂的剧痛中恢复了点力气，祝羽弦伸手推着身上的人，“你现在收手我还能原谅你，快点，拔出去……”他几乎用尽了全部的力气，还是没能把白永羲推开哪怕一寸。  
白永羲辗转着吻着祝羽弦的脖颈、锁骨、前胸，一边吻一边把他抱得越紧。  
“嗯……呃唔……”被白永羲这样暧昧地吻着，再怎么不情愿也敌不过身体对于情欲的本能，祝羽弦不由得渐渐放软了身子，下身也不再那么紧绷。  
感受到祝羽弦的身体比之前要放松了些，白永羲把他的腿拉得更开，然后放开力气抽插了起来。  
“啊啊……唔嗯啊……呃呼啊啊……”难以忍受的痛楚从交合的后庭迅速蔓延开来，占据了祝羽弦的神经中枢，坚挺的肉刃不断捅入，身体深处被开拓占领。祝羽弦艰难地呼吸着，仿佛脱水的小鱼，因为缺氧而近乎窒息。  
白永羲的每一次抽出和插入都用足了狠劲，发烫的柱身用力地摩擦着花穴和内壁，似乎要贯穿身下的身体一般，不停插进更深处。在顶弄的过程中，嵌入的硬物还不断胀大，挤着紧贴的肠壁，撑出更多的容积。  
祝羽弦一阵阵晕眩，渐渐连叫喊的力气都弱了下来，全身都感受着那可怕的剧痛。却不知为何被侵犯着的后穴好似被点着了一把火，下身越来越热，再过一会儿，不止下半身，全身都滚烫得不行。  
他们一族的神兽朱雀，传言就是浴火重生的凤凰，祝羽弦绝望地安慰着自己，疼到死了就能重生了吧。过度的疼痛后身体开始麻木，之前的酒劲好像也趁机又一次上来了，祝羽弦的意识一瞬间变得有些模糊。  
只是这一股热，有些奇怪，仿佛有一种迷惑人的魔力，让他有些欲罢不能。  
发觉身下的人已经无力挣扎，白永羲稍稍撑起身体，看着祝羽弦的眼神有几分捉摸不透。祝羽弦棕褐色的长发凌乱地散在床上，苍白的脸上浮出淡淡的粉色。  
白永羲轻轻地笑了一声，伸手握住了祝羽弦身前的阴茎。本是软趴趴地耷拉在双腿间的肉棒，此时有些许的挺翘。  
“你……”敏感的性器被握住的一刹那，祝羽弦抖了一抖，随即被更为高频率的抽插顶得话都说不出来。  
“嗯啊哈……唔唔啊……”  
白永羲一边抽送着，一边用手上下套弄着祝羽弦的小宝贝，激得身下人的叫喊声都变了个调。  
好似有火舌热辣辣地舔过肌肤，祝羽弦难受地扭动起腰肢，却被猛力的撞击折磨得彻底没了反抗的力气，他只能痛苦不堪地感受着白永羲对自己的侵犯，以及身体里席卷过的熊熊烈火。  
意识不清的他没有注意到自己无力的呻吟不知什么时候开始染上了淫靡的轻喘，身体的疼痛也渐渐被另一种古怪的感觉代替。  
分身顶端开始溢出少量的粘液，生涩的内穴变得湿润，白永羲插入得不再那么费劲，稍稍用点力就能把整根肉棒全部送进去，被细腻的肉壁完全包裹的感觉宛如毒药一般让他沉迷其中，白永羲不由得继续加快了抽动的频率。  
被又胀大了一圈的性具顶到肠道深处一块细嫩的软肉时，祝羽弦难受地直甩头，直觉告诉他那是一个很不得了的地方，他痛苦地看着白永羲祈求他能停下来。  
白永羲也感受到了他身体的反应，微微眯起了双眼。那块软肉比别的部位都更加细致软嫩，顶上去的触感很不一样，白永羲好奇地连着往那处撞了好几下。  
“不嗯啊啊……唔……”祝羽弦浑身打颤，眼眶被激出的眼泪沾湿。  
白永羲没有停下，却是把阳具抽离了一些，往祝羽弦甬道里别的地方撞去。  
虽然还是被顶得很痛，但是祝羽弦暗暗有些松了口气，身体深处的那处被戳到的反应太过奇怪，隐隐地觉得若是那处被攻陷会有很可怕的事情发生。  
“啊嗯~！”突然，祝羽弦惊叫出声，他无比震惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
不对，不是刚才那里……  
祝羽弦还没想明白，白永羲就连续朝肠道较浅的一处用力冲撞，那处只是微微的小凸起，被顶到时却如同被鞭打一般，在脊椎抽出一阵阵酥麻感，同时身体里翻涌的烈焰也仿佛在刹那间被狂风呼啸吹过，燃成更加猛烈的火海。连思维也被无情地剥夺，他什么都想不了，身体里咆哮的欲望如巨浪拍打在他的骨髓，只想要彻底的释放。  
就在祝羽弦体内的快感不断被推上顶峰的时候，白永羲突然改变了顶撞的方向，狠狠地往之间碰触过的藏在肠道深处的软肉发起进攻。  
那处细致的软肉被撞到的时候，祝羽弦身体深处一阵瘙痒，生出一种难以言喻的难受感，他用仅剩的些许力气挣扎了起来。却还是敌不过白永羲的猛攻，那块软肉好像被顶出了一条缝，有些许温热的液体从细缝中涌出。  
“唔……”祝羽弦夹紧了双腿，肚子好像一瞬间变得好胀，胀得他隐约有种呕吐感。是流血了吗？祝羽弦想，可是那处并不痛，可能是自己已经痛到麻木感受不到了吧。  
可是这种奇怪的感觉，和刚才的快感不同，好像自己的身体要被彻底打开一样。  
白永羲也有些疑惑，只是顶弄那块有细缝的软肉的感觉让他深深着迷，祝羽弦内穴里涌出的液体也好似催情的迷药，带给他的龟头奇妙的体验，白永羲忍不住继续往那处撞去。  
“呜啊……嗯……”祝羽弦一声声抽泣着，终是控制不住哭了出来，他的力气已经被消磨完了，只能无助地大开着双腿，任由白永羲侵占自己身体的更深处。身体秘密的细缝被撞开得越来越大，大股温热的神秘液体流出，沾在侵入的硬物顶端。  
祝羽弦呜咽着，“白永羲我恨你……唔啊……”细缝被撞出一个小小的口子，白永羲在这时猛地抽离，祝羽弦一阵巨颤。大量液体从祝羽弦的身体深处涌出，瞬间灌满了脆弱甬道，被迫扩大的后庭口还来不及合上，不少液体淌了出来。  
在里面的小口被打开的那一刻，祝羽弦体内才停歇了片刻的火海霎时疯狂蔓延，被凌辱过的后穴生出一种无法抗拒的空虚感，好想被填满。  
白永羲直起身子，看着祝羽弦身体流出的液体，透明的呈粘稠的拉丝状从被磨红了的小穴淌出，混着些许血丝，那是他之前强硬地插入弄伤的。  
密穴会流出大量透明的液体，简直好像女人一样，白永羲也觉得很不可思议。  
“白永羲……唔……”白永羲还在思索的时候，祝羽弦颤抖着开口道。  
白永羲拨了拨颈边沾了汗水的发丝，“嗯？”声音因为情欲带着沙哑。  
这是白永羲开始侵犯他之后第一次开口回应他，祝羽弦知道自己现在很不对劲，但是更不对劲的是，他身体此时此时处于难耐的燥热之中。很迫切地想要某种东西，身体莫名的空虚感让他难以忍受，祝羽弦只能无计可施地向白永羲求助。  
祝羽弦喘着粗气，眼睛泛着朦胧的水光，“我……嗯我好奇怪……”  
“嗯。”白永羲的手微微颤抖，他也发现了祝羽弦身体的异样，而且自己刚才顶撞在祝羽弦体内时，好像被什么给魅惑了一般，一个劲地想要往那未知的深处小口挖掘。看样子祝羽弦也不清楚这到底是怎么回事，要不要继续？白永羲在心底问着自己，如果是遵从身体的欲望，他当然想要继续，可是祝羽弦现在这样……  
“唔……哈……”祝羽弦用手指抠着身下的床单，他难受得想蜷缩起来，却没有力气。白永羲抽离他的身体之后，好像有哪里很不对劲，空荡荡的很不舒服，祝羽弦觉得自己肯定是疯了，居然会萌生出一个离奇的念头。  
自己竟然想要白永羲捅进自己的身体里，捅到最里面的那个小口子。  
他吃力地摇摇头，想要把这个奇怪的想法从脑子里赶出去，但是身体越来越难受的煎熬却不断把欲望勾起。  
为什么？自己难道是变态吗？为什么会有这种念头……  
可身体的反应明显容不得他继续细想，全身烫得几乎要烧起来，后穴流出更多滑腻的液体，身体深处的小穴也开始瘙痒了起来。  
既然白永羲已经做了自己无法原谅的事情，那就这样错下去，大概也不会有什么不同吧……祝羽弦破罐子破摔地想，因为现在实在是难受得快死了。  
“白永羲……”他抬眼看着跪在自己双腿间的人，开口道。  
白永羲没有作声，祝羽弦依旧无法从那双和自己对视眼睛里看出什么来，从以前开始就是这样，他从来猜不透白永羲在想什么。  
祝羽弦喘息着说：“我现在好难受唔……”  
“嗯，看出来了。”白永羲淡淡地说，说完后嘴唇却抿成了一条直线。  
祝羽弦无奈地闭上了眼睛，唇角带着一丝自嘲的笑意，“我可能是疯了，我觉得你进来，我可能会比现在好受一点。”  
白永羲惊住了。  
片刻的安静让空气都几乎凝固，祝羽弦重重的喘息和难耐的呻吟显得更加明显。  
祝羽弦有些受不住这尴尬的气氛，局促地说：“不管你是为了什么，我已经是不能原谅你了，那就做到底吧，让我舒服一点。”  
“你身体很奇怪，我不知道做下去会发生什么。”白永羲说着把腰肢覆了上去。  
祝羽弦不由得鄙夷，“都成这样了你还装什么正人君子……啊！”被白永羲毫不留情的一记猛插，祝羽弦疼得直抽气。  
这个混蛋，就不会轻点！  
还没骂出口，祝羽弦就被白永羲的一阵连续的狠力贯穿撞得说不出话了。更可耻的是，身体的空虚感就这样消失了，甬道里流出越来越多的液体，弄得连接处又湿又滑。不过在这些神秘液体的润滑下，阻力倒是减少了许多，白永羲也很轻易地就顶到了深处那个奇怪的小穴。  
那个被白永羲的龟头撞开的小口子好似认主一般的，一被顶到就殷勤地微微收缩，颤抖着舔弄着粗大的性器。  
“唔嗯……”身体深处奇痒无比，祝羽弦控制不住地想把那处抵在白永羲的肉棒上磨蹭。  
那个未知的小洞也对白永羲有着欲罢不能的吸引力，白永羲搂住祝羽弦的腰，对深处的小口来了狠狠十几下的大力抽送。每撞一次，祝羽弦的内穴深处就流出更多的粘液，随着男根的进进出出发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。里头的小穴被顶开得更大，身体内部不断流出热乎乎的液体，类似失禁的感觉让祝羽弦无措地呜呜着。  
“我能再进去一点吗？”白永羲一边询问着一边继续用力，试图向那个深处的小穴内插入。  
“啊！慢一点唔啊……痛……啊哈……”全身热得不行，祝羽弦抽噎着甩头，白永羲捅得越来越深，自己的后庭口吃到了白永羲的阴茎根部，臀缝被硕大的精囊挤压着，那两个肉球仿佛也想侵入自己的身体。肠壁火辣辣地疼，摩擦的力道太大，液体的润滑让抽插的速度加快，能减缓的疼痛却只有一丁点。  
龟头顶部被祝羽弦身体深处的小口吮吸的感觉太过美妙，白永羲不禁想要触碰更多，他将手伸到祝羽弦的菊穴，用手指把已经红肿的花瓣状小口子拉开，接着往后抽腰，再用力挺进！  
“呜啊！不啊啊……唔……”祝羽弦猛地一颤，白永羲那两颗鼓胀的肉囊撑开自己的臀缝，有一小部分挤进了自己的肠道，而那根粗大的肉棒则往更深处进犯，伞状顶端有一丁点捅进了更深的那个小穴。  
血液似乎忽然沸腾了起来，心跳快得如同急促的鼓点，一大股液体猛地从被初次开发的小口涌出，硬生生把已经被扩张到发痛的甬道再撑大了不少。  
“啊唔呜呜……啊嗯……呜……呜呜……”眼泪止不住地从眼眶往外流，祝羽弦觉得自己要坏掉了，深深插入体内的硬物仿佛压到了膀胱，隐隐的有些尿意，难受得不行。  
白永羲把祝羽弦抱紧，“你里面好湿……”  
“快点让我射吧我受不了了呜……不要再进来了，好胀好难受啊嗯……”被身体奇怪的反应折磨得快要崩溃，祝羽弦颤抖着搂紧白永羲。  
“没事的，放松。”白永羲沉声答道，他努力调整着呼吸，但是也难以克制住那无法抗拒的魅惑，祝羽弦体内的那个小口真的让他太舒服了！一番挣扎之后，和理智的斗争最终失败，白永羲抽动腰身，用力往祝羽弦身体深处迷人的密穴顶入。  
沉甸甸的肉球嵌入得越来越多，挤出狭小的通道很是艰难，可肉棒顶端深入那个神秘洞穴的部分越多，那种难以言喻的愉悦就又上一层楼，在祝羽弦越来越凄厉的哭喊求饶中，白永羲在祝羽弦身体深处不断开拓着新的领地。  
一阵几乎晕厥的疼痛之后，祝羽弦再也没有力气哭叫了，白永羲终是把那两颗大得惊人肉球都塞进了他的身体，不用说白永羲的分身顶端捅得多深，祝羽弦觉得自己的肠子都好似被顶穿了。  
从里到外都被彻底的占有了，祝羽弦茫然地看着身上的人，无力地打开着双腿，连动也不想动了，因为他知道，只要他稍稍动一下，那根深深插在体内的肉棒就会给他带来挤压内脏般的痛苦。  
求饶也是没用的，白永羲再没把他说的话听进去一个字，不管自己愿不愿意，白永羲都要继续入侵，连自己也不知道是怎么回事的肠道深处的小密穴也被这个男人占领了。  
因为实在太痛，性欲好几次被过度的剧痛生生灭了下去，经历了好几个快感升降的来回，祝羽弦还是没释放过一次。  
真是快要死了……  
好在他能感受到，白永羲这个持久力惊人的家伙快要高潮了，坚硬粗大的阳具持续升温，似乎要把他的内壁灼伤。祝羽弦却没有想到，白永羲在接近临界点的时候还能继续加力抽插接近十个来回。  
鼓鼓的精囊和胀大的阳根一起猛地拔出，带出精液和内穴分泌液的混合物，再狠狠顶入，肉柱完全插进后肉球也一齐挤入，龟头戳在体内的密穴里，再往里挺入几寸，直到里面的小口包住整个伞状顶端才又抽出。  
插入的时候好似要把自己的骨头都顶碎，抽出的时候又好像把自己的内脏都拖出来，祝羽弦在一波一波的痛感之中艰难地呼吸，好几次觉得自己快要白永羲弄死了。  
又承受了一次捅到深处的挺入，又粗又硬的柱身擦过了甬道内稍浅处的敏感点，祝羽弦颤抖着轻哼了一声，快感袭来的一瞬，体内的阴茎猛然胀大，龟头捅进内部的小穴，喷射出灼热的精液。  
“嗯啊……”祝羽弦身体一抖，喉咙里发出弱弱的呻吟，他已经连尖叫的力气都没有了。  
而白永羲在这一刻彻底放松了身体，被难以描述的快感包围，一时间出了神。  
身体深处的小口在白永羲射出的那一瞬被刺激得紧紧收缩，大量的精液被锁在更深的里面，祝羽弦觉得自己的小腹胀得难受不已，包紧白永羲龟头的小密穴突然痒得不行，在热热的精液想要溢出的时候更是加剧了瘙痒。  
“唔……”这种难以忽视的瘙痒让身体莫名地燥热起来，祝羽弦因为身体的疼痛虚弱已经软了下去的分身顿时勃起成诱人的角度。  
“白……白、永羲……”祝羽弦眼泪汪汪，被欲火煎熬得生不如死。  
刚刚从高潮的欢愉中缓过来的白永羲看到祝羽弦此时的表情，心里被冷不丁撞了一下。  
祝羽弦那双美艳动人的凤眼里盛满了痛苦，眼底带着卑微的恳求。  
白永羲的一颗心在这一刹那，全化了。  
手摸上那颤抖着直立而起的玉茎，用恰到好处的力度来回撸动。  
在疲惫和痛楚带来的晕眩中，祝羽弦的欲望终是达到了高潮。  
一片虚无的白光中，他隐约看见一只带着赤焰的朱雀盘旋着飞上了九天云霄，与一条青龙缠绵在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【我跟你说我现在就这个表情= =我从下午写到现在终于是把这一次跌宕起伏的H写完了……我现在整个人都很懵……看看字数好像我又破了记录？不知道算不算我写得最长的一次H，可能是今天有被刺激到吧，别的太太有很多小迷妹什么的，明明肉都没我家的香，啊不我现在是吃不出味道的我都一脸死鱼地写到高潮了，反正就是很混沌邪恶地写完了这章，好像最近写文都比较啰嗦很喜欢敲这些有的没的，夸我吗？就是很重口啊哈哈= =呜哇哇想要小迷妹啦！（滚地）】


	5. 第四章 意外

马车的轮子磕到了一块路上的石头，整个马车摇晃了一下。祝羽弦脸色苍白地从昏睡中醒来，肠胃里直犯恶心。  
“祝王，要不您还是别去了，您看着真不太好……”贴身丫鬟赤苑对自家主子说道。  
祝羽弦闭上眼深呼吸几次，摆摆手，“我身为家主，这样的场合缺席是大不敬，我一个大男人，岂有因身体不适告假的？”  
又是昏昏沉沉睡了过去，睡着了的祝羽弦手依然护着自己的小腹，眉心皱紧。  
被白永羲强上了之后，他回到南境，一心投入家族事务，企图用忙碌麻痹自己去忘记那段可怕的经历。期间他一直觉得身体隐隐有些不适，他没放在心上，两个月后主持家族会议时突然头晕恶心，一时站不稳晕了过去，家族的神医宋霖看过之后，告诉祝羽弦他怀孕了。  
他是男人，这样的事他一开始完全无法相信。族里的老人告诉他，他身为炽凰家族家主，体内受到神兽朱雀的契约血脉影响，身体机能与凡人不同，是存在可以生孩子的可能性的。  
白永羲啊白永羲，你可真是干了一件大事啊……  
祝羽弦恨得咬牙切齿，第一个想法就是把肚子里白永羲的孽障给流掉。可宋神医看过之后，说祝羽弦的特殊体质，若强行流产极易危及性命，还是顺应天意，生下带有神兽血脉的孩子比较稳妥。万般无奈，祝羽弦只能吩咐知情者不得对外宣扬，战战兢兢地孕育着白永羲在他肚子里种下的孽根。  
偶尔回想起白永羲压着他侵犯的那一夜，他能难受到直接吐出来。  
虽然带着对白永羲的怨恨，但是毕竟肚子里的小生命也是与他血脉相通的骨肉，每次隔着肚子抚摸时总会有种说不出的感觉。  
过了好几个月，祝羽弦的肚子只是微微大了一点点，他担心有什么不测，让宋神医隔三差五地往王府跑。终于在别别扭扭地脱了上衣让宋神医自己按着小腹摸了几个来回之后，祝羽弦才听到神医宋霖对他说，他肚子里的可能是卵。  
神鸟朱雀，是卵生动物。  
带着许多的未知，祝羽弦在剧烈的孕期反应下硬生生熬到了第六个月。如今，他说什么也要把孩子生下来了，毕竟折腾了他半年，对孩子总是有了些感情。  
在南境，自己的地盘总归好掩人耳目。可这一年一度的四大家主聚会，成了一大难题。  
可终究没有别的办法，也只能硬着头皮上了，还好肚子不是特别大，多穿点还是看不出来的。只是站久了会腰酸头晕这点，不知道要能不能撑过陪同皇帝参加的祭典。  
祝羽弦满心都是担忧，一时出神，想到了白永羲。  
他要怎么面对白永羲？  
为了孩子，不能情绪太过激动，只能尽量不要和白永羲交谈了。也希望白永羲不要注意到他的不对劲，这世上他最不想知道自己怀孕的人，就是白永羲。  
说起来，他和白永羲也有半年没见面了，自从那晚的第二天早晨之后……  
那时的他从宿醉中醒来，全身酸痛，下身黏膩，在想起了发生了什么事之后，吓得赶紧从床上跳起来。  
白永羲就站在窗边，静静看着窗外发呆，听到动静后看向他，眼中一片凄凉。  
他努力克服着宿醉带来的头疼和全身的酸软，急急忙忙把地上的衣服捡起来穿上，强忍着下身的疼痛跌跌撞撞地走出门。  
“你慢点……”白永羲上前扶住站不稳的他，声音带着沙哑的颤抖，似乎有些心疼。  
“滚——！！！”祝羽弦甩开他的手，带着哭腔冲他吼道。随后深吸一口气，咬牙扶着门走了出去。  
那之后，祝羽弦就再也没有见过白永羲。  
他也不知道当时的自己，为什么没有上去打一顿白永羲，为什么没有想方设法地杀死这个男人。一想起被白永羲压在床上的自己曾经眼泪汪汪地向白永羲哀求，就恶心得恨不得自尽。羞愤占据了他的思绪，让他一个劲只想逃。  
他真的逃了，拖着颤抖到踉跄的脚步走出了客栈，找到了自己的心腹，一刻不停地赶回了南境。  
他在路上病了一场，全身发热烧得厉害，却不愿意耽搁行程，没有看病吃药，硬是死撑着熬到了回家。到家之后病就好了，他完全没放心上，就这样过了两个月才发现自己有了身孕。  
都是命吧，若是他在路上吃了药，兴许孩子早就意外没了，自己这条命也不知道还在不在……  
离王都越来越近了，估摸着明日都能到，祝羽弦晚上在一家驿站歇息。旅途劳顿让他吃不下什么东西，还总是吐个不停。  
“去药房抓副安胎药，悄悄的，别声张。”祝羽弦吃了几口水果垫肚子，吩咐赤苑给自己抓药去。心想吃了安胎药胃口应该能好一点，这几天说什么也要多吃点，不然这一脸惨白地去面圣也太不像样了，可万一还是……  
“赤苑，再买点胭脂水粉。”他叫住走到门边的丫鬟。  
怀上孩子已经是意外了，他不想再发生什么更大的意外。


	6. 第五章 勉强

云端帝国的一年一度四大家主齐聚云巅面圣，礼节隆重而繁琐，光是参拜就能花上一个时辰。好不容易跪完，祝羽弦膝盖都在抖。  
而且他能感觉到，白永羲一直在看他，让他觉得很不自在。可他却没心思去管白永羲，他的小腹已经开始有些胀痛，头晕恶心一阵接着一阵。  
还好熬到了宴会，总算能坐着喘口气了。祝羽弦悄悄揉了揉心口，努力地想把恶心的感觉忍回去。  
敬酒的环节，祝羽弦已想过先把酒含着再悄悄吐掉。可刚举起酒杯闻到那股酒味，一时肠胃翻涌，难受得干呕了起来。  
“祝王！”一旁的丫鬟赤苑被吓得慌了神。  
越来越强烈的反胃感让祝羽弦出了一阵阵冷汗，他觉得自己快要撑不住了，吃力地起身行了个礼。  
“陛下，臣身体不适，可否先行告退？”  
*  
大堂外的过道上，祝羽弦在赤苑的搀扶下艰难地挪动着步伐。  
“祝王，奴婢找人来抬您回客栈好吗？”赤苑担忧地看着主子越来越不好的脸色。  
在凉风里吹着跪了一个时辰，有孕的身体实在是招架不住。祝羽弦捂着肚子，强撑着说:“不可声张，我慢慢走出去，上了轿子就好了。”  
没走两步，祝羽弦脚底一软，踉踉跄跄地扶住了廊边的柱子。  
“你怎么了？！”  
耳边传来白永羲的声音，祝羽弦的心一紧。  
白永羲从看到祝羽弦的时候就觉得他不对劲，祝羽弦明显比半年前瘦了一大圈，还穿得比旁人都要厚，宽大的衣服显得脸颊和手腕更加纤瘦。参拜的时候虽然脸色看上去没什么大问题，可动作有好几次都有些迟缓，方才的离席更是让白永羲不得不在意。现在祝羽弦这模样，站直都有些勉强。  
“没事，只是没怎么休息好。”祝羽弦没有看白永羲，扶着赤苑继续走，双腿无力得几乎站不稳，走了一步差点要倒下去。  
赤苑一个小丫鬟哪里够力气撑得住祝羽弦，眼看着祝羽弦都快摔了，白永羲伸手扶住他。  
祝羽弦推了白永羲一下，“不用，我真没事。”  
“这种时候别逞能了，我扶你到轿子那。”白永羲没有松手。  
祝羽弦越来越晕，已是没多少力气，冷汗直冒，脊背都是阵阵寒意。可他哪里肯向白永羲示弱，他咬着牙对白永羲说:“别……碰我……”  
白永羲知道祝羽弦厌恶自己，只好落魄地放开手。  
可他刚刚放手，赤苑一声惊呼，祝羽弦就闭上眼睛晕了过去。  
“祝王？！”  
白永羲急忙抱住晕倒的祝羽弦，转头喊道:“来人！回素熙堂！宣太医！”  
“羲王这……”赤苑慌了神。  
白永羲把祝羽弦打横抱起，“是我和你主子之间的恩怨重要还是你主子的性命重要！”  
*  
素熙堂是白永羲在王都的一处府邸，白永羲深得君王重用，太医很快就赶到了。  
祝羽弦躺在白永羲的床上，太医进来时，赤苑慌慌张张地向白永羲跪下。  
“羲王，我家主子只是车马劳顿，没有休息好，没有什么大碍的……”祝羽弦再三叮嘱怀孕之事务必保密，赤苑此时慌得不知如何是好。  
“这人都昏迷不醒了，还叫没什么大碍？！”白永羲忧心如焚，示意太医上前把脉。  
“羲王万万不可！”赤苑拦在太医面前，又不知该如何解释，“这、这是主子的意思，羲王恕罪，奴婢不能告诉您缘由，请让奴婢叫人带祝王回客栈吧！”  
白永羲的心都被揪了起来，难道祝羽弦是得了什么重病才这般消瘦体弱……心疼地看着床上的人，白永羲的声音有些哽咽，“我不会害他……”随后吸了一口气，“来人，把这丫鬟拦住，太医，给祝王诊脉。”  
“羲王！奴婢求求您！祝王不许他人知晓！早知如此奴婢就应该拼死拦住他不让他来王都！”赤苑被人拉住，她哭了起来。  
赤苑的哭诉让白永羲的心越来越痛，祝羽弦到底是得了什么病？该不会已是病入膏肓……他根本不敢往下想。  
太医把脉时眉心皱起，白永羲看得手心都凉了。  
“回羲王……这……”太医面露难色，欲言又止。  
白永羲一阵目眩，他摆摆手，“除了赤苑和太医，别的都退下。”  
遣散了旁人之后，白永羲颤抖着开口:“说吧。”  
“回羲王，祝王他有了身孕，因过分劳累，胎气不稳。”  
白永羲惊得停止了呼吸。  
*  
“你……你说什么？”白永羲难以置信地看着太医，又看了看床上的祝羽弦。  
“臣知道此事荒谬，可这确实是喜脉无误啊。”  
白永羲颤抖着伸手，握住了祝羽弦的手，从耳膜他都能听到自己砰砰的心跳声，“赤苑……此事当真？”  
赤苑跪在地上，一言不发。  
“你家主子现在在我手上，若你不说实话，我可说不准会对他做什么。”白永羲转头，冷冷地看她。  
赤苑被吓得发抖，哭着点头，“是……”  
白永羲眼眶一酸，握着祝羽弦的手止不住地抖，“孩子……是谁的？”  
“奴婢不知，祝王从来不说，还说谁敢问起就治罪。”  
白永羲静静地看着祝羽弦，“太医开方子吩咐下去煎药，都退下吧，此事保密。”  
祝羽弦身上都是冷汗，白永羲叫人打了热水来，亲自给他擦身体。给祝羽弦擦脸时白永羲才发现，祝羽弦脸上抹了胭脂水粉，擦去之后，那张脸简直白得吓人……解祝羽弦衣服的时候，白永羲的手抖个不停，他脱掉了祝羽弦被汗水湿透的里衣，看到了祝羽弦隆起的肚子。  
肚子隆起不是很大，看着像三四个月的，只是拱起微微的弧度。  
轻轻把手覆上去，白永羲控制不住落泪了。  
那晚他强硬地压着祝羽弦，把自己的精液往祝羽弦身体最深处灌入。  
“你一定很恨我对不对？”白永羲摸着祝羽弦的脸，泣不成声。  
已是过去了半年，孩子会是自己的吗？也可能因为祝羽弦体质特殊，孩子比较小？  
他凑上去，轻轻地吻了一下祝羽弦的额头，“羽弦，若这孩子是我的，让我好好补偿你，可以吗？我一定好好待你。”


	7. 第六章 谎言

祝羽弦醒过来的时候，柔软的被褥把他捂得很暖很舒服，让他很想再睡一会儿。微微侧过头，看见白永羲坐在床边看着他，祝羽弦瞬间吓得清醒了。  
他震惊地看着眼前的人，猛地倒吸了一口气，“白、白永羲……”他不敢相信地向床里退去，疑惑地看了看四周。  
“你身子还很虚弱，别乱动。”白永羲按住他。  
祝羽弦猛地一抖。他想起来了，自己好像是晕倒了，还是在白永羲面前……  
看着祝羽弦脸色苍白的慌张模样，白永羲心疼得皱起眉，“你还要休息一会儿……”  
祝羽弦摸了摸自己的衣服，已是换了一套里衣，他瞪大了双眼抬头看着白永羲。  
他……他看见了？！  
“你衣服都湿透了，我给你换了。”白永羲放轻了声音，生怕吓着祝羽弦。  
祝羽弦眼前一阵黑，竟是让最不想知道的人看见了……  
白永羲扶住他，“羽弦你先冷静一下，告诉我，孩子是谁的？”  
“我没有！”祝羽弦喊道，痛苦地闭上眼，“那只是……我吃多了胀气……咳……”气一时喘不上来，祝羽弦难受地咳了几声。  
“你别骗我了，我让太医看过了，你确实是怀孕了。”  
祝羽弦颤抖不停，慌得差点再次晕过去。  
怎么办怎么办！白永羲知道了！  
过于惊慌让祝羽弦刚刚恢复清醒的身体吃不消了，小腹一阵钝痛，他弯着身子坐起来，捂住嘴就是一阵干呕。  
白永羲握住他的肩膀，轻拍着他的后背给他顺气，“孩子到底是谁的？”白永羲的声音颤抖了，“是……是我的对不对？”  
祝羽弦又是一抖，没有抬头。长长的头发垂下来挡住了他的脸，捂着嘴的手一个劲地发抖。  
拼命忍住要流出的眼泪，祝羽弦艰难地开口:“不是……”  
“你骗我。”白永羲皱眉，随即把声音放得更软，轻柔地哄道，“你别怕，我不会对你怎么样的，如果孩子是我的，我会好好照顾你的，就当是为我当时犯的错赎罪，嗯？”  
这话听得祝羽弦浑身哆嗦，平时只会对自己冷嘲热讽的白永羲突然说出这样的话……  
“真的不是。”祝羽弦嘴硬地继续撒谎。  
白永羲握着他肩膀的手变得僵硬，“那……是谁的？”  
祝羽弦吸了吸鼻子，抬起头看他，眼神中带着漠视，“与你何干？”  
白永羲讪讪地笑了，“我还不知道你吗？你是喜欢女孩子的，怎么会……”  
祝羽弦勾起苍白的唇，冷冷地说:“被你上了之后我觉得被男人抱也挺舒服的，我堂堂一个家主，还嫖不起男人吗？”  
白永羲惊住，他崩溃地摇着头，“不……我不信……”  
“怎么还不信了？”祝羽弦笑着看他，“羲王有点常识好不好？我这肚子，怎么看都不是怀了半年的吧？”说着祝羽弦满不在乎地脱了上衣，把腹部展现出来，伸手摸了摸，“孩子才三个月而已，根本不可能是你的。”  
白永羲看着他的肚子，无法反驳。  
祝羽弦怕他还是不信，继续说道:“你也太自信了点吧，才睡了我一次就想让我怀上你的种，这个孩子，可是我让不知道多少个男人抱过我之后才怀上的呢，我也不知道孩子的另一个爹是谁。”  
“你……”白永羲气得瞪眼，他这么关心祝羽弦，却换得这样的结果。  
“在你眼里，我不就是这样风流轻佻的人吗？”祝羽弦把衣服穿上，用手拨了拨头发。  
祝羽弦的话刺得白永羲心里生疼生疼的，只让他觉得自己无比可笑，祝羽弦的肚子看着真的不像六个月的，自己刚才居然……  
而且，一想到祝羽弦曾经被很多男人抱过，白永羲更是气得咬牙切齿。  
“多谢羲王出手相救，只求羲王不要将此事说出去，不胜感激。”祝羽弦穿好衣服之后，下床微微欠了欠身，踉踉跄跄地向门外走去。  
“我没想到你是这般不爱惜自己的人，身为家主竟如此淫乱不堪，说出去还丢了我们云端帝国的脸。”白永羲闭上眼，冷冰冰地说。  
祝羽弦背对着他，死死咬住唇不让自己哭出来。把泪意狠狠压下去之后，祝羽弦咬着后槽牙说:“那就……多谢羲王了……”  
*  
回到客栈之后，大夫给祝羽弦施了几十枚银针才把胎气稳回来。  
“羲王给您请了太医，别说药都还没用，您也不多休息一会儿，就这么走出来，这不是折磨自己吗？”赤苑在一旁已经哭得眼睛都肿了。  
祝羽弦躺在床上，虚弱得都没力气了。那几十枚银针有不少都是扎在极其难忍的穴位，方才疼得他差点叫出来。  
“这点苦算什么……总好过受他恩惠……”祝羽弦的唇白得没有一点血色，他笑着伸手摸着自己的肚子。  
本就是冤家，彼此憎恨，他又何须要白永羲为孩子负责？要他凭借白永羲的愧疚和怜悯得到照顾，待在白永羲身边，还不如杀了他。


	8. 第七章 恳求

本以为月份大了，胎气会慢慢稳定下来，就不会这么吃力了，可去王都这么一来一回，折腾得祝羽弦是越来越难受了。  
祸不单行，他正想着要好好调理身体，边境就出了事。和炽凰家族所在的南境毗邻的部族突然入侵，祝羽弦身为家主，不得不统筹全局，下令出兵抵抗。军令一道接着一道，他连睡觉的时间都没有，连着两天一共就只睡了一个时辰，怀着孕的身体哪里吃得消，没几天就累得晕倒了。  
都已经六个多月的身孕，打掉的风险太大，可这么劳累下去迟早是要流产。祝羽弦只能尽力撑着，靠一碗又一碗的安胎药和每晚难忍的银针之痛勉强保着孩子。  
可他终究不是一个能干的家主。战况越来越不利，半个月下来，敌军连连取胜，向王都求援也迟迟等不来援军。祝羽弦心力交瘁，已是处在崩溃的边缘。  
“这样的家主要你何用？不如以死谢罪。”族中的元老拿着来白绫和匕首逼祝羽弦自尽。  
祝羽弦卑微地跪下了，为了保住性命，他承诺一定能找到解决问题的方法。他死了没关系，可他肚子里的孩子是无辜的，他不愿意让孩子跟着自己一起死。  
祝羽弦连夜赶到了羲龙家族的领地，来到了他最不想进的白府。  
白永羲接见了他。  
白永羲看到祝羽弦的那一刻，整颗心都揪起来了。祝羽弦已经瘦得不成人形，宽大的衣服显得整个人更加落魄。家族的事情让他半个月来备受煎熬，这身体能撑到现在已经是奇迹了。  
这段时间，白永羲是刻意不去打听祝羽弦的消息，却不想他竟变成这般……  
“求羲王救救炽凰家族，救救南境。”祝羽弦开口时，气力都不够了，听着就十分虚弱。  
他知道的就只有白永羲能救家族了，如果是白永羲的话，运筹帷幄，指点江山，这些都不在话下，是他根本不能企及的高度。  
白永羲看得不忍，便不再看他，“你拿什么来求我？这么大的事我岂能说帮就帮。”  
还是离祝羽弦远点吧，这个令他伤心之人，最好不要再打什么交道。  
若非逼不得已，我也不会来求你……祝羽弦忍着心痛攥紧拳头，走到白永羲跟前跪下了。苍白的唇勾起魅惑人心的弧度，祝羽弦解开了衣带。  
反正做也做过了，也没必要装什么贞洁，祝羽弦只盼望白永羲对自己的身体还有那么一点兴趣。“我自然没什么东西能拿来做求人的筹码，就这副身子，若羲王不嫌弃……”  
“啪——！！！”一记响亮的耳光打在祝羽弦的脸上，震得他耳膜嗡嗡地响。  
白永羲气得手都在抖，方才他还在暗自担心祝羽弦的身体，没想到竟是来他这里出卖色相的。  
“贱人……”白永羲从牙缝里挤出这两个字。他又气又恨，放在心底去在意的人居然可以把自己糟蹋到这样的地步，他求别人的时候也是这般吗……  
祝羽弦跪在地上，咬住嘴唇忍着泪。  
“你知不知道你在做什么！”白永羲冲他吼道。  
祝羽弦失了魂一般地抬头，木然地把身上的衣服脱下。“我知道……”他喃喃地应道，眼泪终于是忍不住流了下来，脸上的巴掌印红得触目惊心。  
白永羲气急攻心，一把拉过祝羽弦就拽着往床上一扔！  
撩开祝羽弦身上仅剩的一件里衣的下摆，白永羲发现祝羽弦竟然连底裤都没有穿。这分明就是像娼妓一样，做好了随时都可以被别人享用身体的准备。  
更是气得怒火中烧，白永羲拉开祝羽弦的双腿，不经任何扩张就把自己的阳具用力顶了进去！  
“呜啊……”祝羽弦疼得全身颤抖，他害怕地闭上了眼睛。  
谢谢你，白永羲，谢谢你还看得上我的身体，求求你救救我的家族，我的孩子。  
至于祝羽弦的一切，你都拿走吧。


	9. 第八章 隐忍

在铺天盖地的痛之中，祝羽弦只能用尽所有力气去呼吸。他的身体抖得厉害，被侵入的感觉唤起了半年前那晚一点都不美好的记忆。  
他关于性事的经历只有那一次，就算刻意去忘记，身体的感觉让他不得不在瞬间记了起来，骨髓里都渗透着的恐惧被强制唤醒。  
那一次好歹白永羲用手指给他捅了几下，现在直接插进来可是痛得多。祝羽弦倒是庆幸这几个月被肚子里的孩子折腾得疼过无数次，对疼痛的承受能力提升了不少。  
白永羲的心是撕裂一般的痛，祝羽弦真的是这世上唯一能把他的冷静矜持都顷刻颠覆的存在。他以前最是看不惯祝羽弦的那些风流事，自己也说不出来为什么，就会莫名的厌恶烦躁。一向稳重的他也总是在祝羽弦面前很容易就情绪失控，变得很冲动易怒。  
他早就明白，祝羽弦是他的劫数。  
所以正确的解决方式就是不要有接触和交往，离得越远越好。  
听到下人说祝羽弦求见的时候，他本是拒绝的，说什么祝王有非见不可的要事，这也没能让他动摇，却在听到下人的一句闲话之后不得不去在意。  
“祝王看着身子不太好……要是您不见，奴才怕他那样站在门口会晕过去，这可不太好。”  
是的他依然……还是心疼祝羽弦的。  
看到人的一瞬间，他不知道有多难受，到底祝羽弦经历了什么才能憔悴成这个样子？！  
不见难受，见了更难受，他已经承受不住了。求他帮忙救南境，他是真不想有更多的交集，可谁能想到祝羽弦会在他面前脱衣服！  
白永羲把祝羽弦压在床上，扯下了身下人所有的衣服。祝羽弦已是比之前又瘦了一大圈，骨骼的轮廓突出得有些瘆人，显得肚子更大，整个人十分病态虚弱。  
都成这样了就不能爱惜一下自己吗！白永羲气得胸口闷痛，宛如报复一般用力抽插着。  
大腿内侧很快变得一片温热，祝羽弦知道自己流血了。他痛得都没力气去呻吟叫喊，只能颤抖着喘息。白永羲的插入用力很猛，撞得他腰都快断了。纤瘦的手指无力地抠着床单，祝羽弦甚至连眼睛都不敢睁开，他怕自己一开眼看见白永羲又要哭出来。他已经很狼狈了，他是绝对不愿意让自己在床上还痛到哭着求饶。  
白永羲的阴茎宛如凶器一般，顶得祝羽弦的下身鲜血淋漓。这次白永羲并没有像上次那样死死压着祝羽弦不放，因为祝羽弦没有任何的反抗，不过就算他想反抗，也早已没了力气。  
或许是太痛了，祝羽弦根本感受不到一丁点的快感。就算白永羲压着他的敏感点碾过，他也只感觉得到痛。可在白永羲的肉棒顶端捅到他甬道深处的柔软小口时，祝羽弦的腰猛地弹了一下，他惊慌失措地睁开了眼睛！  
他隐约记得，白永羲那时候是把阳具捅进了自己身体里的另一个口子的，该不会这就是他怀上孩子的原因……  
“啊！……呃唔……”就在他想着这事时，那里面的小穴边上的软肉又被撞了一下，祝羽弦难受地甩头，满眼哀求地看着白永羲。  
刚才祝羽弦腰肢弓起，隆起的肚子摇晃了一下，白永羲伸手摸了上去。  
祝羽弦看着白永羲伸出的手，脸色瞬间变得惨白，“不……不要！”他用双手护住自己的肚子，看向白永羲的眼里是深深的恐惧。  
白永羲皱起眉，祝羽弦用力地摇着头，染上哭腔的声音颤抖着说：“求求你……不要伤我的孩子……我什么都答应你，但咳咳……我的孩子不可以……”  
不过想摸一下，就这么害怕自己会对孩子下手，白永羲如堕冰窟。这个孩子分明就是个根本不知道另一个爹是谁的野种，祝羽弦也这样护着，可若是他的孩子，祝羽弦怕是会厌恶得马上打掉吧……  
心口的刺痛有增无减，白永羲把祝羽弦无力的双腿拉得更开，愤恨地继续推送，只是不再往那处撞。  
那时祝羽弦被他弄得露出了快坏掉的表情，眼泪汪汪地求他让自己舒服一点……  
他实在是无法面对那样的祝羽弦，当时那种心底最柔软的地方被戳中的感觉让他茫然无措。心绪混乱间，白永羲不由得更加用力，插得祝羽弦连喘息的声音都变弱了。  
白永羲射在祝羽弦体内时，不少精液从连接处向外溅射而出。泄欲之后，白永羲喘着粗气回过神，看见祝羽弦眉头紧锁，双眼紧闭，他摇了摇祝羽弦，才发现人已经晕了过去。  
*  
半个时辰后，白永羲失魂落魄地坐在屏风外，看着进进出出的下人，脑子嗡嗡地响。  
“羲王这……祝王他、他极有可能是要小产了，恐有性命之危……”方才太医的话宛如一道天雷，把白永羲吓得眼前一黑。  
他竟是不知道祝羽弦流了那么多血，他起身时才看到大半张床都被染红了，清醒过来之后才发现血腥味浓得他想吐。  
召来祝羽弦的贴身丫鬟一问，才知道祝羽弦是连夜从南境赶过来的，怀着孕又一路奔波，加上原来就胎气不稳，那样的身体早已不堪一击。  
祝羽弦你疯了吗……  
若是你就这么没了，是想让我愧疚到死也不得解脱吗……  
“救他……不管用什么方法也要把他给我救回来！！！”白永羲听到自己的声音哽咽了，他从来没有这么害怕过，害怕那床上躺着的人会再也睁不开眼睛。  
就算你要祸害我一辈子，我也认了。  
祝羽弦，我求你，不要死。


	10. 第九章 恳求

白永羲深受君王重用，拥有不少别的家主所没有特权。其中一个就是如果有需要，可以宣太医院的太医常驻府上，还能够使用和皇宫里一样的珍贵药材。  
太医用了不少名贵药材，经过将近两个时辰的抢救，白永羲宛如被抽掉了魂魄一般地坐着等了好久，才听到了一句让他安心的话。  
“祝王暂时脱离了生命危险，胎也勉强保住了。只是这药还要两个时辰一次的服用，务必要静养，还是有滑胎的可能，万不可再操心劳累了。”  
这句话把白永羲从噩梦中拯救出来，他长长地松了一口气，拼命压住了泪意，无奈地苦笑了一声。  
感谢老天，他还活着。  
*  
昏睡了半天，祝羽弦才睁开眼睛。醒来的时候，空气里浓重的药味让他不适地皱起眉，身上还是很痛，肚子沉沉的很难受。  
记起了晕过去之前的事，当时痛得连求饶都说不出口了，只觉得腹部剧痛难忍，孩子……祝羽弦倒吸一口气，慌乱地伸手摸了摸自己的肚子。  
摸到那熟悉的隆起的弧度，他闭上眼松了口气，万幸，孩子还在。  
“祝王您可算醒了……”身边传来了赤苑带着哭腔的声音。  
祝羽弦转过头，正想挤出个微笑安慰一下这个动不动就哭鼻子的傻丫头，却看到了赤苑身后的白永羲，表情瞬间僵住了。  
白永羲的神色凝重，眼中带着复杂的情绪。  
“赤苑，你先出去吧。”祝羽弦撑起身子想坐起来，又是一阵头晕眼花。  
赤苑连忙上前扶住他，恐惧地看着白永羲，颤抖着哀求道：“羲王……求求您发过我家主子吧，祝王他的身子真的不能再折腾了……”  
祝羽弦对她摆摆手，“我没事的，先下去吧。”  
赤苑担忧万分地看着祝羽弦，祝羽弦微笑着点点头，她只好走了出去。  
赤苑走出房间之后，，祝羽弦脸上的笑意慢慢褪去，他掀开被子，吃力地扶着床沿下了床。  
“你做什么……”白永羲上前拉住他的胳膊。  
祝羽弦的腿根本站不稳，直直地在白永羲脚边跪了下去，白永羲没拉稳，惊慌地瞪大了双眼看着跪坐到地上的祝羽弦。  
“你……”白永羲心疼不已，说着急忙伸手去扶，“身体都虚弱成这样了还下床干嘛？”  
地上很凉，只穿了一件单衣的祝羽弦跪在地上，膝盖被地面的凉意渗得直发抖。他没有就着白永羲的手站起来，而是尽力地跪得直一些，不让自己坐到地上，怕凉到肚子里的孩子。  
“你起不起来！不要命了吗！”白永羲急得提高了声音骂道。  
祝羽弦抬起头，小腹的闷痛让他咬了咬唇，他颤抖着伸出满是冷汗的手抓紧了白永羲的衣服下摆，“我想求羲王答应我一件事。”  
“有什么起来再说！”白永羲想把他强硬地拖起来，可祝羽弦的手抓紧了白永羲的衣服，腰弯下去，身体缩起来，就是不愿起身。  
祝羽弦低头哭着喊道：“你不答应我就不起来！我就是死在这里也不起来！”  
“那你说啊！到底什么事！”白永羲气急了大声吼道。心中窝火得不行，好不容易才把人救回来，刚醒来就胡闹着要下床，祝羽弦这人简直是不要命了！有什么事能比命更重要！  
祝羽弦被白永羲的声音震得抖了抖，眼泪一个劲地往眼眶外涌，脆弱的声音中满是哀求，“我求求你……求求不要伤害我的孩子可以吗？”  
“啊？”白永羲错愕地看着他，这说的什么？！  
“你想怎么对待我都可以，不要夺走我的孩子……”祝羽弦哭得泣不成声，“我知道我怀着孩子在床上没办法满足你，可……求求你让我把孩子生下来，等我生了孩子，你想要我做什么我都听你的，绝对不会反抗的，我这条命都能给你……”  
“你……”白永羲不可思议地瞪大了双眼，“你难道以为……我把你弄到差点流产，是……是我故意为之？”  
“我知道你厌恶我，是我用身体做筹码求你救我的家族，你骂我下贱淫荡都可以，可这些跟我的孩子无关，不要迁怒我肚子里的孩子，我求你了……”祝羽弦话还没说完，身体突然一晃，白永羲连忙伸手搂住了他。  
低头看见祝羽弦的裤子染上了血色，白永羲慌忙把人抱起来，转头高声喊道：“来人！宣太医！！！”  
祝羽弦的意识越来越模糊，小腹的疼痛一阵阵地袭来，他的手抓着白永羲的衣袖，“我……我求你……”  
“我答应你！什么都答应你行了吧！你再乱来你的孩子就要跟你一起没命你知道吗！！！”


	11. 第十章 禁脔

“嗯啊——！唔……”  
白永羲看着太医给祝羽弦扎下银针，起初还能帮着按住祝羽弦，可看到太医扎到十几枚还没有要停的意思，他都不忍心看下去了。  
床上的祝羽弦半身赤裸，大汗淋漓，被扎在穴位的银针折磨得发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“就、就没有不那么痛苦的法子吗！”白永羲把脸别过一边，实在不忍再看。  
太医急忙行了个礼，“羲王，要还想保住孩子别无他法了啊……”  
“呃啊……你要是听得难受……我、我不叫就是了……”怕白永羲厌烦嫌弃自己，祝羽弦有气无力地说道。  
白永羲攥紧了拳头，指关节都发白了，“这个孩子让你吃了这么苦，可你还要拼命护着，真不知道你在想什么……”  
祝羽弦的眼睛睁大了，认真地看着白永羲说：“你答应过我的……”他怕极了白永羲擅作主张会把他的孩子给打掉，真实的月份比白永羲知道的还要大，打胎的后果不堪设想，而且他什么都没有了，唯一还想留下的就只剩孩子了。  
“我知道我知道！”白永羲烦躁地回答。  
在针药的作用下，祝羽弦下身流的血慢慢止住了。  
白永羲看着床上的祝羽弦，心中五味杂陈，却又什么都说不出口。  
太医说祝羽弦短时间内险些小产两次，对身体损伤极大，若不好好养着身子，是很难挨到分娩的。  
等祝羽弦把汤药都喝下，他才终于开口，“我明天就出发去南境，帮你炽凰家族解决外患。”  
祝羽弦抬眼，愣愣地看了白永羲一会儿，随后垂下眼，静静地说道：“多谢羲王。”放在以前，他是绝对想不到自己会把家族拱手相让，可事到如今，他哪里救得了炽凰家族？白永羲这人他虽然讨厌，可能力是不容置疑的。  
“我回来的时候，你最好不是现在这个样子。”白永羲站起身。  
祝羽弦心中酸涩，他也知道自己如今有多么狼狈，早就没有什么形象可言了。  
白永羲淡然地看着他，“照你的话说，我帮了你，你就是我的人了对吧？”  
祝羽弦心头一紧，眼眶酸得又要掉出眼泪了，他低下头，忍住泪意点点头，“嗯……”  
“既然是我的人，除了你的孩子我不会动你的，别的你都得听我的。”  
“好……”祝羽弦藏在被子底下的手慢慢地攥紧了床单。  
白永羲转身向门外走去，“从现在开始，没有我的命令，你不许离开白府，给我待在屋子里好好静养。”他回头看了一眼祝羽弦，“还有，你太瘦了，抱起来硌手，吃胖点。”  
祝羽弦眼神茫然地看着他。  
“既然是拿身体来作为求我的筹码，那就把身体养好点，不然就你现在这样，怎么能把我伺候得舒服？”白永羲说完就离开了。  
祝羽弦看着白永羲离开的方向，片刻之后，眼泪瞬间落下，他颤抖着伸出手捂住了嘴。  
从此，他祝羽弦不再是炽凰家族的家主，而是白永羲的……禁脔。


	12. 第十一章 捷报

“这……这是……”祝羽弦疑惑地看着自己面前的一大桌子饭菜，怎么看都不像是他一个人吃的份。  
“羲王吩咐的，说不知道祝王的口味所以要准备的样式多一些，请祝王务必多吃点。”下人帮他把餐具摆好，一边说道。  
祝羽弦的表情有些僵硬，“我……我不挑食。”他这半年来孕吐得很厉害，之前熬夜的时候反应更是严重，吃饭时他几乎是强硬地把食物往自己喉咙里塞，为了孩子他不能什么都不吃，就算恶心到根本咽不下去，他也不得不逼自己吃。  
他已经很长一段时间没有享受过到食物的美味了，做得再好的佳肴也十有八九会被他吐出来，所以他吃得都比较随便，拣点有营养的塞下去就好。  
看着这一大桌丰盛的菜肴，祝羽弦有些不好意思，“以后别做这么多了，我吃不了这么多的。”  
“羲王说让您尽量多吃点。”  
祝羽弦一想起白永羲临走时跟他说的那句话，心里就一阵酸涩。  
“你太瘦了，抱起来硌手，吃胖点。”  
是了，对他的这些，只是为了让自己能在床上更好地满足白永羲罢了。  
伸手抹了一把眼角后，祝羽弦拿起了筷子。  
不知是不是白府的食物更加精致，祝羽弦吃起来意外的合口味，不由得吃得多了些。  
虽然吃完之后也犯恶心，吐了一些出来，可吃进去的也不少了。  
白永羲去南境的这些时日，祝羽弦在白府享受着和男主人一样的待遇。睡的是白永羲的床，每餐都一大桌子饭菜，每天都有太医来请脉，前前后后一大堆人伺候着。  
他连在自己府里都没这么好的待遇，身体是慢慢地恢复了过来，肚子坠痛的频率低了很多。  
之前被家族的事情弄得半个月都没有好好休息，在白府的日子祝羽弦很是嗜睡，经常睡到日上三竿也起不来。白府的下人们怕他出事，跪着求他起来用膳，他有些不好意思，可实在困得不行，只好起来吃了东西再睡。  
吃得多了些，睡眠也足够，做什么都有人服侍，祝羽弦总算不那么虚弱了。  
“银针明天不用再扎了，胎气稳了许多，请祝王按时喝安胎药，好生休息。”  
躺在床上的祝羽弦微笑着对太医点点头，银针扎得着实难受，他累得都说不出话来了。可听到孩子好些了，总归是安心了不少。  
离白永羲出发已经过去了将近半月，祝羽弦并没有听到多少白永羲的消息，不过是说白永羲在南境调整部队，加固防守。  
不知道族中的人会不会为难白永羲？  
又过了几日，一天清晨，祝羽弦还在睡着，听到院子里吵吵嚷嚷的，问赤苑怎么了。  
赤苑出去打听，不一会儿满脸欢喜地跑了进来。  
“祝王，是军中传来捷报，羲王在南境大胜敌军，把失去的几座城池都打了回来！”  
祝羽弦愣了一下，胸中一时涌起的情感让他控制不住落下泪来。  
白永羲果然是旷世奇才，威震八方。  
他挣扎了那么久也没能挽回的战局，白永羲轻轻松松就扳了回来。  
摸着隆起的肚子，祝羽弦擦擦眼泪，无奈地笑了。  
孩子，你们的爹虽然是个混账，可也是个盖世英雄啊……


	13. 第十二章 胜局

已入深秋，就算是气候温暖的南境，入夜也开始转凉。萧瑟的秋风呼啸着，把军营的旗帜吹得飒飒作响。军帐的窗口停了一只鸽子，白永羲走过去，解下鸽子腿上的信函。  
“祝王安好，近日进食有所增加，一日睡五个时辰，气色渐佳，银针已不必再施了。”  
寥寥数语，却能让白永羲安心不少。  
这是他让府里的总管定期给他汇报的消息，南境离家里太远，用鸽子转几趟，得两三天才能传到一次。  
战事确实棘手，白永羲忙得不眠不休，可看到祝羽弦安好的消息，似乎疲倦都在顷刻间消失了。  
和炽凰家族的长老交谈时不难看出，祝羽弦这个家主在炽凰家族的地位，并不如他在羲龙家族那样有着绝对权威。  
看来祝羽弦过得真是不如意，还怀着身孕的他是如何撑了这么久的？  
越想越心疼，白永羲只能用公事来分散注意力。指挥军队辛勤筹备之后，一夜之间发起反击，大获全胜。  
为了帮炽凰家族夺回被侵占的领地，白永羲付出了不少的心力，不知是不是出于对祝羽弦的愧疚，他才这样尽心尽力。  
又或许……是很想快点回白府，想亲眼看看祝羽弦是不是真的好起来了。  
这天夜里，白永羲在军营中听到了萧声，婉转动听，仿佛清月流云。  
据说祝羽弦的凤凰萧吹得极好，当年他为冥水鸢吹了一夜的凤凰萧，也没能打动美人的心。  
白永羲还记得当时他听到冥水鸢没有回应的消息，心里莫名地生出欢喜。  
凤凰求偶，展其姿于九天之上，其声清脆婉转，情意绵绵。  
就算得不到凤凰的倾心，却也已经把他锁在了自己身边。  
只是，他何时才能为自己吹一曲凤凰萧呢……可被锁起来的凤凰，怕是再也不会发出那样美好的声音了吧。  
过了几日，胜局渐渐稳定，白永羲终于等到了敌军的投降书。  
“即日便启程，回白府。”白永羲欢喜地收起投降书，即刻下令。  
他做到了，成功挽救了炽凰家族，祝羽弦肯定会为此高兴的。  
*  
“祝王，敌军递了投降书，羲王在回来的路上了！”  
听到下人通报的消息，祝羽弦开心得从椅子上站了起来，丫鬟们吓得赶紧扶住他。  
“这么快……”祝羽弦高兴得都不知道说什么好，家族保住了，疆土也打了回来，白永羲……  
真是厉害啊。  
他轻轻摸了摸肚子，心里踏实了，舒心地笑了笑，孩子也总算不用跟着他以死谢罪了。  
以前和白永羲有过节，如今白永羲帮了他这么大的忙，他今后的日子……是不得不对白永羲唯命是从、百依百顺了。  
隔着宽松的衣服伸手摸了摸自己的肩膀和胳膊，虽然比之前胖了一点点，可还是瘦得有些硌手。  
白永羲大约还有两日才回到……  
“赤苑，明天开始，多煮点开胃的酸梅汤。”  
“是！”赤苑以为自家主子是因为听到了好消息所以想多吃点东西，开心得不得了。  
哪知道祝羽弦是为了把身体养好点，用来伺候白永羲……


	14. 第十三章 归来

“祝王，您还是回屋子里歇着吧。”  
“据前方的消息，羲王还没这么快到，这儿风大，您别在这站着了。”  
白府门前乌泱泱地站了一大群人，下人们担忧不已地看着祝羽弦这个祖宗，怎么也不听劝，愣是要在这寒风凛凛的深秋站在府邸门口等着羲王回来。  
“我真的没事。”祝羽弦听得耳朵都要起茧子了，这些奴才只知道白永羲吩咐了要好好照顾自己，哪知道是他欠了白永羲多大的人情。白永羲胜利归来，他于情于理都应接待。  
“祝王之前不是和我们主子有过节吗？这是闹哪一出？”  
“别多嘴，羲王出发前怎么吩咐的都忘了吗？好好伺候祝王就是。”  
“可这看着好像……他们都挺看重彼此的。”  
“主子的事情哪轮得到我们猜？闭上你的嘴。”  
下人们交头接耳，小声议论着。  
祝羽弦看着道路的尽头，看得久了眼睛有些干，他伸手轻轻揉了揉。站得后腰有些酸乏，他用手撑着腰，站了一刻钟了，累是有些累，可总比来白府求见白永羲时好得多了。那时候的他连夜赶路过来，到这里时已是累得站不稳。  
不管怎样，他来这里的目的已经实现了，白永羲成功帮他挽救了炽凰家族，接下来就是他应该做到对白永羲的承诺了。  
在门口恭候自己的大恩人归来，是他觉得自己必须做的。  
等了差不多半个时辰，从满天云霞等到夜色暗沉，车队才从道路尽头出现。  
祝羽弦的眼睛一亮，连忙走下台阶。  
白永羲的银发在夜风中飞舞着，他骑着良驹走在队伍的前头，看见祝羽弦之后急忙夹紧马肚，快速冲到府邸门前。  
“恭迎羲王凯旋。”祝羽弦低头跪下行礼。  
膝盖还没跪到地上，他就被白永羲一把拉起。  
“你们哪里来的胆子敢把我的话当耳边风！我临走时说什么了！你们竟然让祝王在门口吹冷风！不要命了吗！！！”白永羲怒气冲冲地对旁边的下人吼道，把祝羽弦吓了一跳。  
“羲王饶命！”下人们吓得魂都没了，赶紧跪了一地。  
祝羽弦慌忙说道:“是我执意要站在这里的，与他们无关，我……”  
白永羲转过头，祝羽弦的脸被风吹得有些发白，嘴唇都微微干裂了，看得他心里一堵，气得都变了声:“我对你说什么你有没有记住！我说不许你离开白府要待在屋子里静养！你这是做什么！”  
祝羽弦被这厉声吼得一抖，回头看了看白府的门口，他确实是走下了门口的台阶……他立马低下头认错道:“羲王息怒，是我疏忽了，请不要责怪他们，都是我的错……咳咳……咳咳咳！”因为受了惊，寒风一下子灌进喉咙，让他难受地咳了起来。  
“你……”白永羲又气又心疼，把身上的斗篷脱下，裹在祝羽弦身上，拽着祝羽弦快步往府里走。  
祝羽弦站久了腰酸，走了没两步就踉踉跄跄地快要跌下去，白永羲心烦意乱地看了他一眼，一言不发就把人抱了起来，往屋里走去。  
这么多人在场，突然被白永羲抱在怀里让祝羽弦被吓得不轻，可感受到白永羲的怒气，他也不敢说话。喉咙痒得他直咳嗽，不由得把白永羲的斗篷裹紧了些。  
进了屋之后，白永羲把祝羽弦放在椅子上让他坐好，吩咐下人倒来热水给祝羽弦擦脸擦手，冲了一杯热热的蜜糖水让祝羽弦喝下。  
止住了咳嗽之后，祝羽弦双手捧着盛蜜糖水的杯子，看着白永羲有些不知所措起来。  
“祝王在门口站了多久，你们就去外面跪多久，自觉领罚。”白永羲冷冷地对所有的下人说。  
“别这样……真的是我坚持要站外面等你的，他们劝过我的，是我不听，所以不赖他们……”祝羽弦慌了。  
白永羲转头看他，眼中的寒意让祝羽弦微微颤抖，“你知不知道自己的身体是个什么状况还敢这样折腾？”  
“我错了我错了，羲王息怒，不要迁怒于人。”祝羽弦拉着他的衣袖，继续求情。  
白永羲看着他沉默了片刻，因生气而握紧的手慢慢松开，轻轻叹了口气，“罢了……”


	15. 第十四章 献媚

白永羲转过身，整了整衣服，对下人说:“备水，我要沐浴更衣。”随后又想起了祝羽弦，转头问道:“你吃饭了没？”  
祝羽弦摇摇头，“还没。”  
“把饭菜呈上来。”白永羲吩咐好之后就去洗澡了。  
祝羽弦愣愣地坐着，白永羲离开之后他才猛然想起，贵族家中的男宠是要伺候主人沐浴的……  
鸳鸯浴……甚至要在洗澡的时候……  
祝羽弦的脊背渗出阵阵冷汗，就算早已做了心理准备，可一想到要让白永羲插入自己的身体，光是回忆起前两次房事的剧痛就让他害怕得直发抖。  
“祝王您怎么了？”赤苑看见主子脸色不好，慌了神。  
“没事……”祝羽弦调整着呼吸，克制住身体的颤抖，轻轻摸着自己隆起的肚子。  
这是他对白永羲的承诺，他一个大男人这么胆怯，要被孩子笑话的。  
*  
白永羲靠在浴桶边上，在温热的水中闭上眼睛。  
想要见到祝羽弦的忐忑，都被怒气冲了大半。虽然祝羽弦确实比之前看起来好了很多，可还是一副虚弱的模样。  
这些奴才干什么吃的？伺候个人都不会！祝羽弦什么身体，还由着他胡来站在门口吹冷风！  
而且祝羽弦有没有意识到他是怀着孩子的！之前都差点小产还不知道小心点！  
越想越烦躁，白永羲气急地用拳头打了一把水面，激起了水花。这时他听到脚步声，这帮狗奴才，他明明说过自己洗澡的时候没有吩咐不许擅自进来的。  
“谁准你进来的！”白永羲火气更盛，吼了一嗓子。  
“啪嗒——”装着沐浴香料的托盘摔下来，各式香料洒了一地。  
祝羽弦慌慌张张地俯身去捡，“对不起，惊扰了羲王……”  
白永羲难以置信地突然转头，看到的是祝羽弦扶着腰在捡地上的香料。  
祝羽弦在门外看到下人准备端着香料进去，便拿过托盘，还没等下人说羲王沐浴时一定要通报就只身走了进去。  
被白永羲那突然一吼，本来就紧张的他吓得托盘都拿不稳了。  
“你来做什么？”白永羲疑惑地皱起眉，看着祝羽弦挺着肚子蹲下去很艰难的样子，他又是气不打一处来，“别捡了。”  
“啊……是……”祝羽弦收了手，想来也是，香料都洒在地上了，自然是不能用了……  
“你有什么事吗？”白永羲问。  
祝羽弦被问得喉咙一紧，“啊……我……”  
有什么重要的事情要现在过来？白永羲不解，再加上已经是烦躁得没了耐性，“有什么就直说。”  
祝羽弦的腿开始打颤，他深吸几口气，颤颤巍巍地朝白永羲走近。  
“你不舒服吗？让下人去请太医。”白永羲看见祝羽弦的脸比之前站在门口时还要苍白，不由得担心了起来。  
祝羽弦都不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，之前那次是被逼到绝路了，他没有别的选择，所以脱衣服也可以毫不犹豫。可真的太痛了，痛得他现在都心有余悸。  
他走到白永羲身边，颤抖着伸手，握住了浴桶的边缘，白永羲一脸困惑地看着他。  
“我……”祝羽弦勉强地挤出一个笑容，解开了自己的衣带，“我来伺候羲王沐浴。”


	16. 第十五章 错意

祝羽弦有些发懵，为什么白永羲的表情简直像见了鬼一样……  
“你干什么？”白永羲惊愕地退到离祝羽弦较远的另一边。  
祝羽弦窘迫地低下头，动作不太协调地继续脱着衣服，有着身孕怕着凉，他穿了挺多，脱起来很是麻烦。  
“等等……”白永羲出声制止他，脑子乱乱的搞不清楚现在的状况，“你要洗澡？想洗的话吩咐下人给你准备就好了。”  
祝羽弦一愣，摇头道:“我不洗，我是来伺候羲王洗澡的。”  
“可我洗澡从来不用人伺候。”白永羲依然非常困惑，“有人在旁边哪能洗得自在？”  
祝羽弦耳根发烫，白永羲这是在装傻吗……他脸皮薄，实在说不出之前那么羞耻的话了。  
他低下头，没有回答，继续解着一层又一层的衣服。  
“我刚才还叫你要注意保暖，不要让自己着凉，不洗澡脱衣服做什么？”白永羲恼了，命令道，“把衣服穿上！”  
祝羽弦的动作停住，眼睛疑惑地眨了眨。这是哪一出？可如今白永羲算是他的主子，他也只能顺从。  
“是……”他心情复杂地把衣服穿回去。  
“已经很晚了，你快点去吃饭吧。”  
祝羽弦又是一愣，木木地应了一声，走了出来。  
坐到饭桌旁他才慢慢回过神，自己这是……被白永羲赶出来了？  
问了下人们白永羲爱吃什么菜，祝羽弦把白永羲的碗筷摆好，还没等到白永羲出来。心思太重，他也没什么胃口，呆呆地坐着出了神。  
白永羲这是怎么一回事？难道是刚回来比较疲惫，还不想要自己马上侍奉？  
他还在看着桌上的饭菜发愣，白永羲不知什么时候出来了，走到了他身边。  
“怎么还不吃？胃口不好吗？”  
祝羽弦抬头，又开始不知所措了，“啊……我……我在等羲王……”  
白永羲看着祝羽弦的眼神，心里很不是滋味。看着自己的那双眼睛里有着显而易见的恐惧，配上那张仍旧有些苍白的脸，让他看得很是不忍。  
“多少吃点，别饿着孩子了。”白永羲在祝羽弦身旁坐下，给他盛了一碗鸡汤。  
祝羽弦诚惶诚恐地接过来，慌忙说道:“羲王想吃什么？我给您……”  
“你我之间什么时候这么生分了？”白永羲很不习惯祝羽弦总是羲王羲王地称呼他，不过想想他们俩之间也算不上熟络，便尴尬地咳了一声。  
祝羽弦没懂，“羲王的意思是……”  
“在这住了这么久还不习惯吗？不必这样拘束。”白永羲拿起筷子开始吃饭。  
“好。”祝羽弦喝着鸡汤，心里想道，都比在自家待遇还好了，有什么不习惯的？  
白永羲的眼神控制不住地往祝羽弦那边瞟，“白府的人伺候得好吗？你身体可有感觉好些？”  
“挺好的……”祝羽弦应着，说到身体……白永羲的意思应该是问他能不能伺候吧……说着声音就变小了。  
白永羲侧过头看他，“你脸色还是不好，请太医看过吗？”  
“没事的没事的……”祝羽弦连连摇头。  
白永羲担心地看着他，想着该不会总管是在诓他吧，祝羽弦这看着哪里好转了……“你多吃点，还是太瘦了。”  
“嗯。”祝羽弦喝完了鸡汤，拿起筷子夹菜。原来白永羲只是怜惜他的身体而已，怕他身体没好不能满足白永羲的需求吧，觉得要让他吃饱了才能有力气……  
“呕——”想着别的事情，祝羽弦一时没注意，肠胃一阵翻腾，恶心得将方才吃的东西吐了出来。  
“你……”白永羲一下子就慌了，立马放了筷子扶住祝羽弦，连忙叫下人上前帮忙清理。  
祝羽弦难受地弓下腰，满心歉疚 ，“唔……对不住……影响了羲王的胃口……”  
“说什么呢你！”白永羲帮他擦着衣服上的污秽，“感觉怎么样？还想不想吐？”  
“我没事，承蒙羲王怜惜，就算待会要我的身体我也是可以的……”祝羽弦皱着眉说道。  
白永羲的手一抖，“啊？”  
他这是听到了什么话……？


	17. 第十六章 温柔

白永羲慌乱地伸手摸了摸祝羽弦的额头，没发烧啊，这是怎么了？还是放心不下，他转头说道:“来人，宣太医！”  
“不用不用……我没事，不要劳烦太医了。”祝羽弦喝了口水把喉咙里恶心感压下去。  
白永羲又担心又困惑，“是不是他们没有好好伺候，欺负你了？”  
“没有没有……真的没有。”祝羽弦连忙摇头。  
“你为什么这么怕我？”白永羲看着他的眼睛，祝羽弦有些躲闪。  
祝羽弦握紧了衣袖，“我没有……”他确实很害怕，光是想想又要打开双腿被白永羲占有身体就忍不住一直发抖，要不是经历过，他也不会这么慌张，而且第二次比第一次还要痛，怎能让他不恐惧？  
过度的紧张让他有些头晕，胃里又是一阵翻腾。  
白永羲看他脸色越来越不好，心痛不已地把已经坐不稳的祝羽弦抱进怀里。低声召来下人吩咐道:“宣太医。”  
“羲王……”祝羽弦无力地靠在白永羲肩头，半睁着眼看着抱住自己的人。  
“别逞强了，上床躺会儿吧。”白永羲在他耳边轻声说。  
白永羲的温柔让祝羽弦一时恍惚，放松了身体之后是更多的疲惫。  
被白永羲抱上了床，祝羽弦躺在枕头上。太医很快就到了，把脉之后道:“祝王并无大碍，只是忧心劳累使得体力不支。”  
“他方才吐了，这叫无碍？”白永羲还是不放心。  
“孕吐反应的程度因人而异，是靠药物也难以调节的。”  
祝羽弦拉住白永羲，“我已经比以前好多了，真的。”  
白永羲看着他，朝旁人摆摆手，太医和下人们都退下了。  
祝羽弦发现白永羲看着自己拉住他衣袖的手，一时有些尴尬，讪讪地缩回了手。  
白永羲垂眼，默默地伸手把祝羽弦身后的枕头垫高一点。随后转身走回外间，端了一碗粥进来。  
“张嘴。”白永羲舀起一勺吹了吹，喂到祝羽弦嘴边。  
祝羽弦一惊，连忙把手从被子里伸出来，“我自己来……”  
“累就好好躺着，张嘴便是。”白永羲脸上看不出什么表情。  
祝羽弦虽觉得别扭，可还有些头晕，只好乖乖张了嘴。  
“想吐别忍着，吐了再吃，不能饿着肚子，知道吗？”白永羲一勺又一勺地喂着他。  
“嗯……”祝羽弦点头，睫毛颤了两下，眼底有几分泪意，被他压了回去。  
之前在南境，军事告急的时候他撑着虚弱的身体熬夜，肚子里的孩子仿佛在跟他抗议一般，让他的小腹一阵阵闷痛，喉咙里直犯恶心，吃什么吐什么。当时的他也曾想过，若是能有个人在身边，关心照顾自己……  
就算白永羲的温柔不是出自情意，也让他得到了从未有过的关怀。  
看着祝羽弦一副压抑情绪的样子，白永羲难受不已，喂祝羽弦吃下小半碗热粥后，他叹了口气，把碗放到一边。  
“在我身边，足以让你如此不安吗？”他伤感地说道。  
祝羽弦的心提了起来，白永羲是对他的表现不满意？他战战兢兢地答道:“我已经是羲王的人了，羲王想要我怎么做，直接吩咐就是。”  
看着祝羽弦，白永羲在那双漂亮的凤眼里再也找不到以前那个骄傲的祝羽弦了，满满的都是脆弱，透着显而易见的忐忑和恐惧。  
白永羲的心口堵得难受，他不由得放低了声音，轻柔地说:“别怕……”  
祝羽弦的手攥紧了被子，别怕是指要让他准备侍寝了吗……  
白永羲的手向他伸过来时，他全身都在发抖，急忙闭上了眼睛。虽然这份温柔让他有了几分触动，可还是难以抵挡对疼痛本能的恐惧。  
白永羲的手停住，不过是想要安抚一下祝羽弦，竟是这般害怕和自己接触吗？碰一下都能被吓成这样？  
把喉咙里的哽咽吞下去，白永羲笑了笑，站起身来，“你先好好休息吧，夜深了容易着凉，你明天早上起来再沐浴。”  
祝羽弦疑惑地睁开眼。  
“我睡在西边厢房，有事就叫你的丫鬟来找我。”说完这话，白永羲就离开了。  
房门关上的声音响起，祝羽弦还愣愣地躺在床上，脑子里一片空白。


	18. 第十七章 思虑

估摸着也快三更天了，祝羽弦还是没睡着，他睁着眼睛看着床顶，百思不得其解。堂堂羲龙家族的家主，回自己家还睡厢房，却让他这个外人躺在主卧的大床上。  
他的手轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子，你们的爹到底是个什么样的人啊……  
白永羲在西厢房的床上躺着，也是没睡着。他方才找来家中的下人问过祝羽弦的情况，都说祝王的气色有明显好转了，可他怎么看着还是这么虚弱？  
在南境时他以为回来见了祝羽弦就不会那么担心了，没想到会更加心烦意乱。回想起祝羽弦在他面前的反应，他的心上仿佛被扎了一下。  
那么明显的紧张忐忑，时不时就发抖的身体，映着恐惧的双眼。  
你为什么要对我这般畏惧？  
他想起了他强要了祝羽弦的那晚，祝羽弦被他压在身下，看他的眼神，也是这样……充满了惊慌和惧怕。  
白永羲自嘲地笑了，他怎会忘了，这是当然的啊……他对祝羽弦做了那么过分的事情，把祝羽弦弄成现在这样的不就是他自己吗……  
可是祝羽弦那副可怜兮兮的模样，除了让他心疼之外，也莫名地让他有些口干舌燥。  
这时，那满床的血腥闪现在他眼前，让他打了个冷战。  
不行不行……祝羽弦现在的身体肯定经不起折腾了，万一流产后果不堪设想，他再也不愿意经历一次祝羽弦差点没命的绝望了。  
深呼吸了好几次，白永羲把蠢蠢欲动的欲望压下去。自己这么纠结痛苦，是不是该放走祝羽弦？  
可是他是亲自去过南境的，那地方天高路远，气候潮湿，远不及中原繁华。他也看得出来祝羽弦在炽凰家族没什么威信，那些长老一个比一个傲气，再加上祝羽弦又是不懂注意身体的人，他又怎能忍心放这人回去？  
“祝羽弦，我该拿你怎么办啊……”白永羲叹道。  
*  
第二天早晨，等到巳时也没见祝羽弦从卧房里出来，白永羲只好找人来问。  
“祝王他早上都是比较晚才起身的，奴才们不敢打扰。”  
白永羲又等了一刻钟，到快接近午时了。他等不了了，于是打开了房门，走了进去。  
祝羽弦还在床上，侧身躺着。白永羲轻手轻脚地走过去，撩开了床帐。柔顺的长发散在枕头上，祝羽弦的睡颜在温暖的被子里显得格外柔和。  
白永羲的眼神也不禁多了几分温情，看到祝羽弦有半截手臂伸到了被子外，他无奈地叹气，拉起那只手。祝羽弦的手在被子外，有点发凉，白永羲碰到时又是一阵心疼。  
知不知道自己肚子里怀着孩子？都说了不能着凉的，就不能注意点。  
双手把那只手捂暖了些，白永羲把祝羽弦的手藏回被子里。虽然掀被子的动作很轻，可还是让祝羽弦醒了过来。  
祝羽弦迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，因为太困了，又马上把眼睛闭上了。  
“赤苑……我一会儿就起……”祝羽弦伸了伸腰，想再赖一会儿床，却觉得哪里不对，他刚刚睁眼的时候好像看见的是……  
祝羽弦猛地睁开眼！  
看到白永羲的脸，他倒吸一口气，立马从床上坐起来。往窗口看去，看样子又快到中午了。  
“羲王……对不住，我……我睡过头了……”祝羽弦慌乱地穿着衣服。  
平时总是睡过头就算了，如今白永羲回来了他还这样，他可是要伺候白永羲的啊，居然比主人还迟起床这怎么行？昨晚竟是忘记叫赤苑早点叫他起来。  
“睡了这么久怎么脸色还是不太好？”白永羲伸手拨了几下祝羽弦睡乱的头发，“是不是孩子弄得你睡不好？”  
“不是……”祝羽弦不自在地躲了躲白永羲的手，他昨晚是思虑太多所以凌晨才睡着。  
白永羲把手缩回来，忍住心底的酸楚笑了笑，“想睡就多睡会儿也无妨，只是要记得吃点东西。”  
“嗯。”祝羽弦点头。  
“你睡觉的时候，要注意点别让手伸出被子外面，着凉了就不好了。”知道祝羽弦对自己戒备心很重，可还是忍不住多嘱咐了一句。  
祝羽弦不好意思地低下头，白永羲这么关心自己，是不是要有点什么表示？可他能做什么呢……  
想了想自己在白府的身份，他一个以出卖身体为条件来求白永羲为自己解决外患的人，能为白永羲做的还有什么？他悲戚地笑了，抬眼看向白永羲，“那羲王为什么不和我一起睡？”


	19. 第十八章 误解

白永羲的心“咯噔”一下，祝羽弦这话的意思……莫不是想要自己的照顾？怀孕确实有很多不便，祝羽弦随身的丫鬟赤苑是异性，一些私密的事想必还是帮不上忙的。心口好像被什么撞了一下，白永羲不禁慌乱了起来。  
要他亲自照顾也没什么，他之前对祝羽弦做了那么过分的事情，做些补偿是理所应当的，只是……他真的很怕自己面对祝羽弦的时候会再次失去理智……他们之间仅有的两次都很不愉快，都是他一时失控导致的，白永羲实在是不敢离祝羽弦过于亲近。  
“咳……”白永羲轻咳了一声掩饰着自己的忐忑，找了个很离谱的借口，“我……我睡觉的时候不太安分，怕是会影响你休息，所以……”  
“没事，我都睡得挺沉的。”祝羽弦淡淡地笑笑，这倒是实话，怀着孕很容易困倦，他总是睡得醒不过来。如果侍寝的话……完事之后怕是会睡得更死吧。  
“那……”白永羲慌得视线乱瞟，“那我亲自挑一个信得过的小厮来贴身伺候你。”  
祝羽弦困惑地皱起眉，完全听不懂白永羲的话。  
“先吃东西吧，不管怎么样都应该吃点了。”白永羲起身吩咐下人去准备，然后对祝羽弦说，“待会我要上一趟京城面圣，汇报一下军情。”  
“今天就去？”祝羽弦一惊，“这才刚从南境回来，不休息两天吗？”  
“嗯。”白永羲说完就朝门口走去。  
祝羽弦懵懵地出神，白永羲又要走了？这一去又不知道要多久，自从白永羲回来，他好像总是惹白永羲生气……  
越想越觉得过意不去，况且白永羲又是帮他解决南境外患的大恩人，不表示点什么总觉得自己亏欠白永羲太多。但是他也没有信心自己能在床上讨得白永羲的欢心，他被睡的时候就只觉得痛根本不知道应该怎么服侍。脑子越来越乱，他狠狠地一咬牙——  
“羲王！”祝羽弦叫住白永羲，掀开被子下了床，没来得及把鞋子穿上就跑了上去，从后面一把抱住了白永羲。  
白永羲一愣，低头无比错愕地看着祝羽弦搂着自己的手。  
祝羽弦本是和白永羲差不多高，此时没有穿鞋，比身前的人矮了一截，他贴着白永羲脑后的银发，听着自己的加速的心跳，脑子里依然是乱糟糟的一团。  
“不……不做吗？”祝羽弦的牙齿控制不住地在打颤。  
白永羲感受到他的颤抖，却没听明白那话的意思，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“我真的愿意的……我可以的……我……”祝羽弦颤抖不停地说道，就算下定了决心，可真正说出口的时候还是……  
白永羲转过身来，明亮的阳光透过窗纱映在祝羽弦的发梢衣角，刚睡醒的祝羽弦只套了两件白衣，和大大的肚子比起来整个人骨骼还是十分清瘦，凌乱的发丝衬着略显苍白的脸，眼睛微微有些发红。  
白永羲看得又是一阵扎心的刺痛，本想柔声安慰一下，这时他低头无意间瞥到祝羽弦是光着脚踩在地上，立马倒吸了一口冷气。  
“你是不是脑子撞哪出毛病了！”白永羲气急败坏地把祝羽弦抱起来，“不穿鞋就敢下地，现在天这么冷很容易冻着的知不知道！！！”  
祝羽弦被吼得一怔，被抱起来的时候眼睛都瞪大了。  
“你到底有没有为你肚子里的孩子想想！”白永羲把人抱上床，祝羽弦整个人都吓到僵直了。  
光着的双脚被白永羲握住，祝羽弦反射性地缩了缩，却被抓得死死的。白永羲烦躁不已地搓了搓祝羽弦微凉的脚板，抬眼瞪向那个不自知的人。  
“对不起……我没注意……”祝羽弦被瞪得心里发虚，低声认错。他也是第一次怀孩子，哪懂这么多……虽然家族的神医也对他叮嘱过很多，可他哪能记得完？这个不许那个也不许的，好像做什么都要小心。  
“这样下去有得你受罪的。”赌气似的用力搓着祝羽弦的脚，白永羲不经意地看了一眼，祝羽弦的脚踝……还是很瘦。  
祝羽弦被这话吓得猛地一抖，又惹白永羲生气了，是指自己在床上不会好过吗……还是没能压制住心中的恐惧，他拼命忍住眼泪，只能颤抖着祈求道：“轻点……”  
“我弄疼你了？”白永羲连忙收了手，困惑地看着祝羽弦的脚，他搓得是用力了点，可也不会到疼的地步吧？  
有哪一次不是疼到晕过去的……祝羽弦光是想想都怕得不行，本来还想在床上对白永羲主动打开双腿的，可一想起被白永羲压着用力顶撞的感觉，就连膝盖都在打颤。他摇了摇头，把脑中恐怖的回忆驱散，勉强地挤出了笑容，“我、我不是不愿意……就是……你可不可以在我还怀着孩子的时候，稍微……轻、轻点？”  
“你该不会真撞着头了吧？”白永羲皱着眉头凑近了看他，匪夷所思地又看了看手里握着的脚，“我只是帮你把脚搓暖一点而已，我真的很用力？”把祝羽弦的脚放下，白永羲长长地叹了口气，“不喜欢我碰你直说就好了，不用这么拐弯抹角的。可身体是你自己的，不注意的话对你和孩子都不好。”  
无奈又落寞地起身，白永羲把头发拨到脑后，“我现在就去京城，你不必这么害怕了。”斜着眼睛看了一眼祝羽弦，“只是在你身体彻底好起来之前，我还是不许你离开白府。”


	20. 第十九章 领悟

“祝王，该睡了。”赤苑端过来一杯热热的蜂蜜水，提醒着坐在桌边看着书卷发愣的祝羽弦。  
祝羽弦接过杯子喝了一口，想到白永羲从南境回来的那天进屋也给了他一杯这样的蜂蜜水……听管家说白永羲平时去京城若是没什么大事都是两三天就能回来的，而如今离白永羲离家已经是第五天了。  
白永羲又不许他出去，祝羽弦待在屋子里没什么事做，只能去书房找点书看看来打发时间，可心里总是想着事情，其实也没能把多少看进去。那天的白永羲说走就走了，他甚至没反应过来那几句话是什么意思。而他想了好几天也还是没想明白，本想等着人回来走一步算一步的，可白永羲迟迟不回来。  
“赤苑，明天还是早点叫我起来。”祝羽弦上床时说道。以防白永羲会突然回来，他这几天都起得比较早，人没有等到，却因为起得早就能在早上多吃点东西。看来早上吸收比较好一点，吐得明显没之前厉害，这段时间的胃口又好了些。  
躺在床上，祝羽弦又一次失眠了。想不明白白永羲的意思，是不是他一直以来思考的方向错了？他总是不敢去想和白永羲上床的情景，每次都会勾起可怕的回忆。可是，作为伺候白永羲的人他是应该要去想想怎么样才能让白永羲在睡自己的时候更享受吧……  
一阵恶寒，深呼吸之后祝羽弦强迫自己继续想下去。  
从白永羲的角度去想，面对着自己这副虚弱又勉强的样子，确实是很难提起兴致吧，难怪白永羲看起来完全不想做。之前的两次都是白永羲主动，虽然第二次是他脱的衣服可也只是脱了衣服而已……他这方面的经验除了痛之外什么都没有。  
看来，是必须要学习一番了。  
“祝王——你怎的要奴婢去那种地方！”第二天早上，祝羽弦递给赤苑一张纸条，叫她出宫去买东西，十五六岁的小丫鬟听了祝羽弦吩咐的地点后，“刷”地羞红了脸。  
“是我疏忽了，你一介女流，确实不好出入，那你派个靠谱的小厮去吧。”身上的银两已经所剩不多，祝羽弦解下腰间的玉佩，交给赤苑，“用这个换点钱去买。”  
“这个玉佩您一直贴身带着，而且这么贵重……”赤苑看着手里的玉佩，是南境出产的上好红玉雕成的神鸟朱雀，祝羽弦最喜欢的饰品之一。  
军粮告急的时候祝羽弦已经用自己的钱垫了不少，带过来的钱剩下的估摸着也买不到想要的东西，只能割爱了。  
进来端洗漱用品的是白府的一个小厮，年纪还小，不像白府的其他人那么害怕祝羽弦，口无遮拦地说:“祝王想买东西啊？这还不简单，跟管家说一声从白府库房拿钱不就得了，羲王吩咐吃穿用度都给您上最好的，奴才瞧着这都快赶上皇宫里头了，您想买什么还用得着拿这么贵重的玉佩去换钱吗？”  
祝羽弦一惊，白永羲竟是给他这么好的待遇吗？随即推辞道:“我是买私人物品，怎么好意思用你们羲王的？我本就亏欠羲王很多了。”  
让赤苑按原来的吩咐做之后，祝羽弦慢慢细想自己在白府住的这半个多月，吃的都是上等补品，还有专门的裁缝给他量身裁衣，太医每日来诊脉……  
白永羲为什么要对自己这样？难道白永羲知道了他肚子里的孩子是……  
祝羽弦倒吸一口冷气，慌张地双手护住了自己的肚子。  
不会的不会的，他没有和任何人说起，包括他的心腹都不知道他的孩子是谁的，就算白永羲去查也不可能查得到。  
那到底是为什么啊？  
白永羲还是没有回来，这天晚上祝羽弦拿到了自己吩咐要买的东西。把旁人都打发走了，他独自在卧房的内室里，打开了那个包裹。  
过了一会儿，祝羽弦满脸通红地颤抖着合上了手中的画册。  
不是吧……这也太……  
他看着画册的封皮，呼吸还是非常急促。  
他为了想要知道男人在床上要如何伺候男人，花了大价钱让下人偷偷去青楼买了男人之间床笫欢好的画册。


	21. 第二十章 挣扎

祝羽弦风流的那会儿，也只是和姑娘们喝喝小酒听听小曲儿，关于房事不过略知皮毛，只是道听途说知道青楼有很多闺房情趣的玩法，却从未真正了解过。  
所以强忍着心中的羞耻看完几本画册之后，祝羽弦觉得自己的心脏都要跳出胸口了。  
原来世界上真的有这么多超乎他想象的东西存在……被侵犯的那方有可能会被玩得这么惨，而且还有那么多是要被插的那个主动的……  
各种各样的姿势和道具吓得他好几次书都拿不稳，更可耻的是他居然看这种东西起了反应！  
泡澡的时候，祝羽弦红着脸在浴桶里给自己解决了一发。肚子越来越大了，自己套弄都有点困难，怀孕的身体真的太不方便了。  
不知道白永羲到底会不会喜欢这样的？只是要他做这些……  
想象了一下自己像画册中的人一样摆出诱惑的姿势，而且自己还有着这么大的肚子，那画面一定特别诡异，祝羽弦全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
极力克制住内心的恐惧，他回想了一下白永羲和自己交合时的情景，白永羲在行房事的时候……好像都是很用力的，所以是不是说明他比较喜欢粗暴点的？  
画册上面好像说到，如果男主人喜欢把男宠弄疼，男宠可以叫得大声些来满足主人的征服欲，还可以运动腰肢让结合的幅度更大增加刺激。  
能做到不躲就已经很难了，还要主动迎上那硕大的肉器……  
他以前觉得青楼里出卖色相的姑娘小倌很轻松，躺着就能赚钱了，没想到竟是这般可怕。  
又过了一天，白永羲还是没回来。祝羽弦把那几本画册又看了一遍。  
他让下人把屋内的炭火烧得更暖一点，独自一人在房内对着大大的穿衣铜镜，脱下了衣服。  
他这才知道，自己的身体是如此丑陋。  
男性的躯体上有着隆起的大肚子，显得十分怪异，除了肚子以外的躯体又很消瘦，看起来虚弱又病态。  
自己来求白永羲的时候比现在还要瘦，也是难为白永羲了，对着这样的身体还能答应自己的请求。  
他试着摆了几个画册上的姿势，挺着大肚子有点困难，摆出来的效果也不是很好。  
到底怎么样才能显得诱惑一点呢？祝羽弦调整着动作观察着镜子里的自己。  
一开始试做的时候是十分羞耻，多做一会儿意外的也能接受了。  
毕竟现在的他就是这种身份了，用身体伺候主人的男宠，自然是要学一下怎么侍奉能给主人带来更多的欢愉。  
询问过之后，祝羽弦知道自己的玉佩换的钱还剩有不少，一咬牙一狠心，他又写了一张纸条让小厮去青楼买东西。  
一大箱子的东西抬到内室，祝羽弦对着一大堆奇奇怪怪的小玩意研究了两天。  
是白永羲离家的第八天了，还是不见人回来。祝羽弦实在忍不住，害怕白永羲出了什么事，就遣人去打听，却听到了一个令他无比震惊的消息。  
“羲王在京城的花楼吃酒呢，说是还要过两天才回来。”  
祝羽弦手里的杯子没端稳，水“哗”地洒了一身。  
以前白永羲不是很看不惯他花天酒地的风流作为吗？如今去那种地方是哪一出！


	22. 第二十一章 青楼

春宵花月楼是云端帝国最高级的风月场所，奢华得宛如皇家庭院。亭台楼阁风格各异，彩灯常挂，四季花开，每到入夜时分就在湖中的梦音阁上演歌舞戏曲，供应的美食也是天下一绝。  
白永羲进宫办事包括路上的时间前前后后只花了两天，之后就一直在春宵花月楼住着。这天晚上，他和之前的几天一样，还是坐在梦音阁二楼的雅座包间喝酒。  
用筷子夹起碟子里的一块冰皮糕点咬了一口，口感酸甜香糯。“这个也记下来。”他对旁边斟酒的红衣姑娘说道。  
“好，王爷这把喜欢的点心都记下来，是想下次来的时候方便再点吗？”红鹃在小册子上记下之后，声音软软地问道。  
“等我回去那日，这些都带一份回家。”白永羲看了看小册子上记着的，已经有十几样点心了。  
红鹃看着记下的点心样式，笑着说道：“要不是世人皆知王爷您尚未娶妻，不然带这些点心回去，还以为是尊夫人有喜了呢。”  
白永羲无奈地看了红鹃一眼，“你呀，在这春宵花月楼生意不是很好吧？”真是被说中了，他是想要拿回去给那个怀了孩子的人尝尝的，所以选的都是带酸味的爽口吃食。  
“王爷就会取笑奴家。”红鹃拿帕子捂着嘴笑了。她来这里两三年了，虽然学得了在青楼的待客之道，可总是讲话太直，生意确实比较惨淡，她也不知为何这位云端帝国数一数二尊贵的爷会点她陪酒。  
白永羲刚刚来的那日，春宵花月楼的老鸨宁妈妈吓得差点晕厥。羲王是什么人？云端帝国最有权势的家族羲龙的家主，从来不曾踏入风月之地。那一刻，宁妈妈的第一个念头就是羲王是来替朝廷巡查的，春宵花月楼过于奢华，而且诸多王公贵族会选择聚在此地议事，若是羲王想要找个理由给他们治罪，整个春宵花月楼怕是会死无全尸……  
想不到的是，白永羲也是来吃喝玩乐的。  
更想不到的是，白永羲一住就是好几天。  
宁妈妈费尽心思安排了好几个楼里最受欢迎的姑娘供白永羲挑选，白永羲扫了一眼，点了端着东西路过的不起眼的红衣女子。  
只是因为他看见这个姑娘有着一双妖媚的丹凤眼。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“回王爷，奴家名叫红鹃。”  
“绢带的绢？”  
“是杜鹃的鹃。”  
“红色的鸟？”白永羲目光一沉，“朱雀……”  
“王爷说笑了，这世间能与神鸟朱雀相较的只有炽凰家族的家主祝王了吧。”  
白永羲喝着酒噎了一下，心底的火气翻涌而起，正想对着红鹃说一句“滚”，可看到红鹃那双上挑的凤眼，就让他想到祝羽弦有一双比红鹃还要勾人的漂亮丹凤眼。想起自己曾因为控制不住脾气而伤害了祝羽弦，他将快要说出口的“滚”又咽了回去。  
他会来这里，一是因为不想回去见到祝羽弦，二是知道祝羽弦以前喜欢逛青楼，从来没来过的他想要看看到底是什么能让祝羽弦曾一度如此沉沦。  
然而接下来的几天，白永羲都没能体会到青楼的乐趣到底在哪。  
让他觉得还不错的就是酒和吃食，和宫里的相比有种民间的独特风味，除此之外他就真的没觉得青楼有什么好玩的了。姑娘们的歌舞确实好听好看，可也只是如此而已。每天都会有不同的姑娘主动找他说话，千姿百态，各有各的迷人之处，可白永羲都没什么感觉。  
这让他越来越烦躁，他那时候到底是为什么会冲动到对祝羽弦做出那种事？可现在对着各式各样的美人，他却完全没有一丁点那方面的欲望。就连红鹃，也是她和祝羽弦有那么一点点的相似，让他想起祝羽弦，才不那么排斥。  
然而红鹃也只是陪酒而已，作为青楼里不那么出名的姑娘，她平常陪酒的客人都不会太检点，倒酒的时候被摸几把是常有的事情，可白永羲连她的手指头都没有碰过。  
宁妈妈也纳闷了，上青楼来住好几天却从来不叫姑娘陪房的爷她真的是头一遭见。于是这天晚上，宁妈妈叫了好几个清秀的小倌过来给白永羲过目。  
“羲王爷若是有点别的爱好，奴家也是可以满足爷的。”宁妈妈很是紧张，不知道这回能不能中白永羲的口味。  
白永羲的脸一下子就冷了，手不自觉地攥成了拳。  
“被你上了之后我觉得被男人抱也挺舒服的，我堂堂一个家主，还嫖不起男人吗？”祝羽弦冷冰冰的话回响在他的脑海，让他只觉得心口一阵窒息的疼痛。  
“这个孩子，可是我让不知道多少个男人抱过我之后才怀上的呢……”眼前是祝羽弦摸着肚子的画面，白永羲一时间眩晕得想吐。  
“羲王您若是不喜欢，奴家这就让他们下去，您身体不适吗？要不要请大夫？”宁妈妈慌张的声音响起，白永羲扶着额头摆摆手。  
他看着自己发白的指关节，开口问道：“来你们这的男人，有没有人会要那种让男人抱自己的服务？”  
宁妈妈眼珠子都快掉出来了，难道大名鼎鼎的羲王是好这一口！！！


	23. 第二十二章 揣测

“我没有这种爱好，问问而已，不是我需要。”看着宁妈妈震惊的表情，白永羲连忙说道。他已经想象得出来对方心里想的是什么了，自己差点名节不保。  
“啊……这样啊……”宁妈妈拿帕子擦着汗，僵硬地笑道，“这种服务……要的人是很少……可您问有没有，那也是有的……”  
白永羲的指甲深深地陷进了自己的手心。  
在白永羲心烦意乱的时候，白府的人找到了他，说是祝王派来问他什么时候回去的。白永羲三言两语把人打发走了，更加闷闷不乐。  
祝羽弦在他回家的时候，表现得这么害怕，肯定是想知道自己什么时候回来，不用担心他突然间回来，好安心地享受不用面对他的时光吧。  
已经想不起来了，是从什么时候开始的，他竟是如此在意祝羽弦。  
“王爷，奴家又要说句不中听的了。”红鹃见白永羲今日比往日更加容易出神，悄悄地坐得离他更近，“王爷这般，来了青楼也不寻乐子还成天心事重重的，莫不是和心上人闹别扭了？”  
白永羲一愣，眼睛懵懂地眨了眨，“什么心上人……”  
“故意来青楼气对方吧？这种事奴家也懂的。”红鹃轻笑着，仿佛看破了一般观察着白永羲的表情。  
白永羲摇摇头，无言地倒了一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。祝羽弦哪能被气到啊？知道自己不回家怕是还开心得不行，说不定还会羡慕自己逛青楼呢……  
而在白府的祝羽弦听到白永羲在花楼的消息，手抖得把一杯子水全洒在了自己身上，好在水不是太烫，他穿得又多，才没什么事。换掉了打湿的外衫，祝羽弦还有些惊魂未定，细细问了去找白永羲的小厮，知道白永羲是在云京的春宵花月楼之后，他的喉咙好像不知被什么东西噎住了一般。  
原来只是自己不够了解白永羲吗？白永羲也是会去那种地方的人，想想也是，他是个正常男人，虽未娶妻，可说到底也是会有那方面的需求的。  
问题是……自己已经是白永羲的人了啊，家里明明关着个男宠，却去外面逛青楼，难道说是看不起自己，觉得根本不能满足需求……祝羽弦虽然知道自己的身体丑陋不堪，没有丝毫的魅力可言，但自尊心还是受到了严重的伤害。  
这算什么？轻轻松松就帮我解决了家族的外患，答应的条件却不向我讨要，只是为了羞辱我，让我看到自己确实不如你有能力，唯一可以拿来做筹码的身体你也看不上，不如逛青楼逍遥快活，是啊，以你的权势，去云端帝国最顶级的青楼点最漂亮的花魁也不是什么难事……  
这一切让祝羽弦觉得这几天克服羞耻心去研究侍寝的方法的自己是那样可笑，白永羲此时此刻怕是抱着美人不知有多舒服惬意。  
这天晚上，祝羽弦孕吐得异常严重，一顿饭吃了两个时辰，一直吐个不停，终是没吃进去多少。  
“祝王切勿忧思过虑，月份逐渐大了，安心养胎是大事。”太医把脉之后对他说道。  
祝羽弦苦笑着点点头，他自然知道自己是因为什么事心思郁结，摸着自己的肚子，在心里对孩子说道：  
你们的爹到底要把我折腾到什么地步才肯罢休呢？


	24. 第二十三章 偏执

第二天，祝羽弦喝了比往常多一倍的安胎药，才吐得没那么厉害，稍微能吃得多一点。可还是很难受，肚子时不时地闷痛。  
意识到自己不能这样下去了，迟早会影响到孩子，祝羽弦暗自下定了决心。等白永羲回来之后，说什么也要侍寝了，痛也无妨，起码不要让他再这样单方面受白永羲的恩惠，他不愿意欠人情，尤其是白永羲的。给炽凰家族摆平了外患，说是把他关在白府其实好吃好喝地供着，他不付出点什么总觉得心里过不去。有个陪床的人在家还去青楼，他祝羽弦受不了这样的羞辱。  
之前不愿意说出孩子是白永羲的，是害怕对方会以此来要挟自己带走孩子，更重要的是他实在不愿意拿孩子去交换什么，孩子是无辜的，就算两个亲生父亲之间有什么过节，他也绝对不希望孩子成为利益的牺牲品。白永羲是他在这个世界上最猜不透的人，他根本想不到对方会做出什么事，有这么多不确定因素，他又怎么敢让白永羲知道自己肚子里的孩子是他们俩的……  
他打开了放在房里的大箱子，拿出了里面的一个盒子，打开盒子的盖子，看着里面的小瓶和纸条。他看了片刻，颤抖着手指，把瓶子拿了起来，在手里攥紧了。  
孩子，爹想赌一把，答应爹，你们要撑住。  
*  
骑行在回白府的路上，白永羲摸了摸自己的的胸口，里面有一块红鹃塞给他的红手绢。  
“王爷想不想试探一下您心上人对您的心意？把奴家的帕子放在衣服里，找个机会让对方不小心看到，若是有什么反应，王爷您可得机灵点。”  
白永羲完全没抱希望，可红鹃说什么也要他带着，他也就带上了。  
“王爷，逃避是解决不了问题的，您可不会知道，在逃避的时候会发生什么让您追悔莫及的事情。”  
所以，他提前一天回来了。想来也不会有什么意外，祝羽弦肯定不乐意看到他回来。可那终究是自己家，躲躲藏藏的也不是个办法。  
行李中有一个大大的食盒，装了他挑的十几样点心，看祝羽弦孕吐心里不舒坦，希望吃点别的口味的点心能让胃口稍微好一点吧。  
祝羽弦在白府闲着没事干，偶尔去书房写写画画，月份大了身子笨重了不少，站着坐着都用不了多久就会觉得腰酸。这会儿也觉得有些累了，便上床半躺着歇一歇，没多久就开始犯困，觉着今天睡挺久了不想再睡了，他从枕头底下摸出一本画册翻了翻。  
果然看这个比较提神醒脑，不管看多少次还是会觉得脸红心跳。可孕期带来的嗜睡随着月份增加而更加明显了，清醒也是一刻钟左右，祝羽弦困得画册都没合上，眼睛就先合上了。  
他睡得很沉，连白永羲回来在门外敲门敲了好久他都没有醒。  
白永羲回到门口时想起上次祝羽弦站在这里吹得脸都发白了，心中不是滋味。本以为能比上次舒心些，却不料这午后时分祝羽弦是一个人在房里，也不要个人伺候的，叫来下人一问，听到下人说祝羽弦这几天经常独自一人在房里不许任何人进去，白永羲更觉奇怪了。  
里面的人不回应，他也不敢擅闯，便继续询问祝羽弦这些天的情况。  
“祝王他这两日吐得有些厉害，没吃进去多少东西。”  
“你们怎么伺候的！请太医看过吗！”白永羲一听就怒了，他才离家几天还能出这样的事。  
“请了……太、太医说是祝王心思郁结。”  
白永羲眉头紧锁，听说孕期容易思虑过重，他不许祝羽弦出门，是不是把人憋坏了？  
在门外等了两刻钟，白永羲又敲了敲门，问了几声，里面还是没动静。自然是更担心了，顾不得其他，白永羲推开门走了进去。  
“祝羽弦，是我，你在吗？”进内室之前，白永羲又叫了一声，生怕吓着那人，他的声音不由得放轻了很多。  
依旧没得到回应，他继续走了进去。  
祝羽弦靠在床头，身上没有盖被子，垂下的长发盖住了一半脸庞，眼睛闭着，呼吸声均匀。  
怎么能睡得这么熟啊？叫了好久都不应。白永羲在心里抱怨着，坐到床边。睡觉也不知道盖被子，真是个让人不放心的主。  
白永羲看着祝羽弦的睡颜，睡着了就不会害怕自己了，看起来好亲近很多，心在这一刻似乎安静了下来。  
低头看到祝羽弦手里还拿着一本画册，白永羲伸手把那本画册抽出来，想给祝羽弦盖上被子，却看到了翻开的画册上……  
一时间，白永羲大气都不敢喘。  
难以置信地又翻了几页，全是男人和男人赤身裸体交合欢好的画面。  
“啪——”白永羲的手一抖，画册掉到了地上。  
祝羽弦在这时，睡眼惺忪地睁开了眼睛。


	25. 第二十四章 画册

看着眼前白永羲错愕的表情，祝羽弦伸手揉了揉眼睛，怀疑自己是不是睡迷糊了还在做梦，“……白永羲？”  
“你……”白永羲抬头看他，脸上的神情更为复杂。  
祝羽弦打了个哈欠坐起来，凑近了些看白永羲，还没睡醒的眼睛眨了好几下，“真的……是你？”  
“你……这……这、是怎么回事？”白永羲把地上的画册捡起来，僵硬地递给他。  
祝羽弦呆呆地看着白永羲递过来的东西，脑子里突然“轰”地一声。  
我怎么会睡着了？怎么会没藏好就睡着了？白永羲怎么会这时候回来？  
而且画册是摊开来的，他已经没办法搪塞过去了。他窘迫地低下头，耳根子都红透了。  
白永羲看着祝羽弦泛红的耳朵，不知怎么竟呼吸急促了起来。祝羽弦没有接过他手中的画册，他只好收回了手，把画册合上放到桌上，尴尬地转移了话题，“我……我带了些吃的回来，你尝尝合不合口味。”  
祝羽弦愣了一下，连忙应道:“好……”  
白永羲出内室的时候，祝羽弦乖乖地跟在后面。白永羲回头看了一眼身后的人，“别走太快，要不要人扶着？”  
祝羽弦摇头，“我不会摔的。”  
不自知的样子还是让白永羲很不放心，脸上依旧是那一副十分不安的表情。  
白永羲叹了口气，和他一起坐到了饭桌边。“我在京城吃到的觉得还不错的点心，带回来给你尝尝。”白永羲把筷子递给他。  
祝羽弦心想，你在京城是去青楼睡到好看的美人才对吧……他接过筷子，看着桌上十几碟点心，“我吃不了这么多……”  
“无妨，你每个都只吃一口也可以。”  
“谢谢羲王……”这个人就这么喜欢浪费食物吗？祝羽弦纳闷地吃了起来。  
不过，点心意外的很好吃，酸酸甜甜的，吃了一口还想再吃一口。祝羽弦不由得越吃越快，白永羲将一杯热水递过来，“慢点吃。”  
“嗯……”祝羽弦接过水杯，喝了一口，“羲王不吃吗？”  
“我吃过了。”白永羲喝着茶，这些点心的每一样，都是他亲自试过之后觉得祝羽弦有可能喜欢的才带回来的。  
祝羽弦的胃口出奇的好，把十几碟点心消灭了大半，吃到觉得有点撑了，才放下筷子。“谢谢羲王，很好吃。”他擦完嘴之后说道。  
祝羽弦吃点心的时候，白永羲在一旁一直想着方才的事，看到祝羽弦手里有那种画册给他带来的震撼无疑是巨大的。所以说祝羽弦不是骗他的，果然是有那方面的爱好，而且就算怀着身孕也有着需求和欲望，之前才总是对他说一些奇怪的话，想要和自己上床吗！不知道从哪里听到过的传言，怀孕的人的身体会和平常不太一样，会对性事有所渴求。白永羲越来越头疼，要不是他下令把祝羽弦关在白府，没准祝羽弦还真会去找男人……  
“那本画册……”太过在意，白永羲还是直接问了出口。  
祝羽弦身体一僵，不自觉地又脸红了。要不是为了伺候白永羲他才不会找这种东西来看，天知道他因为看了之后受到了多大的冲击。还没做好任何准备就被白永羲发现了，他到现在还是有点发懵，不知道该怎么去应对。不过按理来说，看到我在看这种画册，应该也知道我是什么意思了吧？像之前那样直接把我丢上床也可以的，要照书里做真的太羞耻了啊！  
“你从哪弄来的？”白永羲还是没勇气说出口，拐了个弯问了别的。  
祝羽弦也是没料到他会问这个，“啊……我……我托人去买的……”  
白永羲不自然地咳了一声，不知道怎么接。这还直接承认了就是自己的东西啊……看来是真的很喜欢了。  
两个人就这样尴尬地沉默了好久。  
祝羽弦的心跳得飞快，自己怎么到了这时候就怂了？之前不是已经下定决心了吗！为什么面对白永羲还是这么慌乱！  
白永羲也是不知道怎么办才好，祝羽弦有这种需求，他肯定不会允许祝羽弦在自己家嫖男人的，可把人放出去也不妥，祝羽弦这人哪哪都不注意的，挺着个肚子又出什么意外怎么办！自己的话……想想他们俩之前的上床经历一次比一次不愉快，祝羽弦铁定不会喜欢的吧。  
在他还在纠结的时候，祝羽弦突然拉住了他的手，把他吓了一跳。  
祝羽弦屏住呼吸颤抖着，紧张地看着他，随后把衣服的领子拉开，握住白永羲的手让那只手伸进了自己的衣服里。  
手指触碰到祝羽弦的锁骨的一瞬间，白永羲喉咙变得无比的干燥，全身都开始发烫了。  
为什么！他在青楼时见过那么多形形色色的美人，都没有过这种感觉！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【第一次写这么长的跨服聊天觉得还蛮好玩的哈哈哈……感觉画风开始变得有点傻屌了噗反应都好可爱嘿嘿嘿~】


	26. 第二十五章 泄欲

白永羲的喘息不知何时已变得十分急促，他慌乱地想把手缩回来，却被祝羽弦抓紧了。  
“你……”白永羲难以置信地看向祝羽弦，只见祝羽弦抿紧了双唇，脸颊微红地巴巴看着他。眼神中夹杂着的畏惧和渴求，让白永羲心口仿佛猛地被撞了一下。  
这是瞒不住了所以直接表现出想要了吗！白永羲慌得不行，怎么想祝羽弦都是不愿意他来帮忙疏解欲望的吧，可是这是到了什么地步才会不管不顾到愿意让讨厌的人碰自己啊！  
更让他慌张的是自己身体的反应，为什么会瞬间变得这么热？为什么好像呼吸都困难了？  
“羲王……”祝羽弦放软了声音唤他，这一声叫得白永羲都有点发晕了。  
看着祝羽弦另一只手抽开了腰带开始脱衣服，白永羲终是把心一横。  
不能再看下去了，要是祝羽弦又脱光了求他，怕是他又要失去理智了。罢了，不就是帮祝羽弦解决吗！  
白永羲俯身一把将祝羽弦抱起来往床走去，祝羽弦在被抱起来的那一刹那松了一口气，苦涩地笑了。终于不用他继续色诱了，这对他来说还是太过羞耻，他还是宁愿躺着忍过那一阵疼痛就好了。  
被放到床上躺下，没想到白永羲三两下就把他的衣衫往两边一撩，直接把他的裤子扒了下来！祝羽弦一惊，不脱上衣直接来吗？这也……  
“呜啊！”祝羽弦更想不到的是白永羲一把握住了他的男根！  
“还没勃起就想要了，也不知道你在想什么？”白永羲的手握住那软软的阳具开始抚弄，无奈地看着身下的人。  
“嗯啊……呜……”祝羽弦双腿直抖，羞耻地用手捂住了嘴。这是做什么！他完全搞不清楚，不是应该先扩张后面的吗！  
敏感的器官被揉搓，他没一会儿就全身没了力气，被白永羲握住的阴茎直挺挺地变硬。  
只有第一次被强暴的时候，由于忍受不了煎熬哭着求白永羲摸自己射过一次，除此之外就没让别人碰过这里，祝羽弦又慌又怕，那个时候他被白永羲顶得都快不行了，和现在的情况完全不一样啊！可对方是白永羲，白永羲对他做什么他都没理由反抗的……  
“呀呃！……唔啊……啊……”分身被从根部往龟头来回套弄，白永羲用的力气慢慢变大，祝羽弦的手都没力气捂住嘴了，下身一阵阵热流往双腿间涌去，他的眼泪都被激出来了。  
听着祝羽弦越来越甜腻的呻吟，白永羲咬牙强忍着自己翻涌的欲望，继续撸着祝羽弦的性器，手指揉按了几下鼓胀起来的阴囊，将硬挺的阳具握得更紧，上下的频率加快。  
“啊哈！唔嗯……慢点……啊啊啊……”祝羽弦的声音开始抽噎，他慌乱地抓住白永羲的衣服，脸上的红霞蔓延到耳根。性欲第一次被他人把控，比起被侵犯的疼痛更让他感到羞耻万分。  
白永羲皱起眉，不是你想要吗？怎么还是一副不情不愿被强暴的表情……“放松点，就快了。”他继续加快着手上动作的频率，一边安慰道。  
他是想快点完事的，毕竟他忍得很辛苦了，他可以感觉到自己的肉棒已经硬到不行。脑子里有个念头让他想要把祝羽弦的腿拉开，将自己的性器插进去。  
白永羲的颊边流下汗珠，他咬了一下自己的舌头强迫自己恢复冷静。  
不可以，他不愿意再看到祝羽弦流出的血染红了床铺的景象，就算他再怎么控制不住，也不可以再做那种事了。  
怀着这样的想法，白永羲的指甲拨动祝羽弦的铃口，手掌和手指揉搓得更加用力。  
“呜呜啊……不……呃慢点啊嗯！……轻点呜……”顶端的刺激让祝羽弦尖叫出声，他甩着头，大口喘着气。实在受不了了，他想要撑着身子坐起来，可腰身都仿佛被抽走了筋骨一般，完全使不上力。别无他法，他只能用没剩多少力气的手虚虚地护住肚子，不让隆起的肚子晃动得太厉害。  
白永羲这才仔细看了看祝羽弦的肚子，好像是又大了不少。他不知道自己心里是什么滋味，这孩子害得祝羽弦的身体虚弱不堪，他简直恨不得这个孽种立马流掉，可他又真的害怕祝羽弦会因为流产而出什么事……  
感受到手里的玉茎又稍稍胀大了些，白永羲加快了频率，在祝羽弦的身体剧烈颤动的时候，弹了一下湿润的铃口。  
“呃啊——”一阵强烈的舒畅感剥夺了祝羽弦的感官，身体里澎湃的热流和欲望一起在刹那间倾泻而出。  
乳白色的精液喷射出来，溅落在祝羽弦的双腿和白永羲的袖子上。  
祝羽弦大汗淋漓，茫然地半睁着眼睛看着白永羲。  
“待会我叫人拿水进来给你清洗。”白永羲下了床，有些怅然地说道，“这样……满足了吧？”  
还没从高潮中缓过神来的祝羽弦惊讶地看着白永羲转身离开，这就没了？！他还没服侍这就结束了？什么满足不满足的？  
脑子里乱乱的，他支撑着发软的身体坐起来，“等等……”  
“你不躺着又起来做什么！”白永羲气急了，语气也忍不住加重了。他只想快点离开这里自己去解决一次，祝羽弦怎么就不让他走！刚刚射了一次不累吗！能不能好好休息！手软脚软的不好好躺着万一磕着碰着怎么办！  
这个人真是……  
祝羽弦一愣，被吼得不敢说话。白永羲叫自己躺着……躺着是什么意思？还是有点晕乎乎的，他想不通白永羲到底这是要自己做什么。闭上眼想了想之前在画册上看到的画面，祝羽弦突然想到了什么，吸了一口气，难为情地把双腿往两边分开。  
白永羲此时早就没了耐心，可看他那样还是有些担心，“你怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
下一秒，白永羲的眼睛都瞪大了，眼珠子差点掉出来。  
祝羽弦居然把腿弯起来，手指探进了股间的小穴。


	27. 第二十六章 插入

祝羽弦知道白永羲在看着自己，他强迫自己的视线不要往白永羲那边看，手指颤抖着往自己的后庭里探。  
为什么……明明之前也自己试过的，为什么还是这么紧？  
温软的肠肉吸着自己的手指，紧得难以再进入。  
耳膜里自己的心跳声越来越明显，他努力地深呼吸，告诉自己要放松，可身体还是紧绷着。  
白永羲是怎么做到把整条阴茎加上两颗阴囊都塞进去的？  
他稍稍弯起上身，艰难地把腿再分开些，臀部微微抬起，让手指更好进去。脊背弯曲了些之后，肚子的重量压在后腰，腰椎又酸又麻还带着胀痛。  
祝羽弦的双腿间还沾着刚刚射出的白色精液，软下去的分身在手指的刺激下颤颤巍巍地有想要再次站起来的趋势。白永羲看着祝羽弦手上的动作，只觉得自己的下身热得想要炸开了。  
祝羽弦被别的男人抱的时候，也是这般去诱惑别人？还说什么喜欢被男人上，可之前被自己碰一下都怕成那样，原来只是不想被他碰吗……  
“你……就这么……”白永羲的双唇颤抖不停，心口的酸楚蔓延着，“欲求不满吗？”  
听了这话，祝羽弦难过地咬住了下唇。他自然知道自己此时此刻是有多么淫荡，白永羲说这样的话，分明就是在骂他不知廉耻。现在是什么情形，我还有什么脸面和资格，难道还要我摆一副清高的姿态来让你睡我吗？  
白永羲一脸漠然地走回床边，藏在袖子里的手攥成了拳，指甲陷入掌心。  
随着白永羲的靠近，祝羽弦越来越紧张，手指的动作也开始不听使唤，哆哆嗦嗦地都探不进去了。  
白永羲的心已经凉透了，他的眼底恢复了往日的冰凉。谁叫我舍不得放你走，就算我白永羲让你厌恶万分，我也要把你锁在这里，让你知道除了求我，没有别人能满足你的欲望。  
“以前抱过祝王的那些男人，肯定都很会侍奉，一看就不用你亲自动手来扩张。”白永羲跪到床上，把祝羽弦的手从下面拉到他跟前。  
祝羽弦屏住呼吸，睁大了眼睛看着近在咫尺的白永羲。  
白永羲还是那副冷漠的表情，和平常没有任何区别，说出的话也是没有丝毫的感情起伏，“你的技术可真差。”  
祝羽弦惊愕地愣住，喉咙里突然一阵反胃，他皱着眉强行把恶心的感觉吞了回去。这话什么意思！是说我侍奉人的技术差？是，才几天现学现卖的，哪里比得过你在春宵花月楼能睡到的那些美人！  
眼眶不由得泛酸，祝羽弦拼命忍着不让自己掉眼泪。是刚才被激出眼泪才让眼睛这么酸的，绝对不是他被白永羲说了这几句话就想哭！  
白永羲的手伸向祝羽弦的下身，掰开那紧致的穴口，把手指毫不留情地捅了进去。  
“啊！”祝羽弦慌乱地揪紧了身下的被褥，后穴内的异物感无论怎样还是难以适应。他悲伤地看了一眼面无表情的白永羲，绝望地缓缓闭上了双眼。


	28. 第二十七章 牢笼

祝羽弦是累到睡过去的。  
他被白永羲的手指玩弄敏感的直肠内部，要命的地方被指尖顶着来回按压。他能感受到那处变得又热又湿，光是靠后面就被折腾到完全勃起，没一会儿就被刺激得哭着叫着射出来。  
而白永羲没有收手，更加用力地用手指按着他身体的敏感点，祝羽弦哭得声音都哑了，很快就又一次达到了高潮。连着射了两次，腰腹感觉空空的，累得一点力气都没有。  
白永羲把湿漉漉的手指抽离他的身体时，祝羽弦轻轻抖了一下，浓浓的困意袭来，他努力地告诫自己不要睡，但是还是敌不过疲惫，合上了眼睛。  
看着床上睡过去的人，白永羲叹了口气。他解开自己的腰带，躺在祝羽弦身边。撩开祝羽弦身上凌乱的衣衫，都已经被汗水沾湿了，他抱着人把那湿了的衣服脱下，看着祝羽弦赤裸的身体，心疼地皱起眉。  
怎么还是这么瘦……  
把睡着的祝羽弦翻了个身让他侧躺着，白永羲从后面抱住祝羽弦，一手抚摸着那赤裸的身体，一手伸到自己的双腿间，握住自己胀得又热又疼的性器，开始撸动。  
贪婪地吻着祝羽弦的眼角、脸颊，手摸过祝羽弦的胸前，摸过那之前不许他碰的隆起的肚子，他把肉棒抵在祝羽弦的臀瓣之间，用方才插入那股间密穴的手来回套弄着自己勃起得快要爆发的欲望。  
祝羽弦，就算你厌恶我，怨恨我，你也是我的。除了你的心之外，你所有的东西都是我的。  
白永羲的阳具前端开始渗出白液，他把那液体粗鲁地蹭在祝羽弦的臀上。  
想要疏解欲望也只能找我，我是不会允许你再去找别的男人睡你的，再怎么想要也只能让你最恨的人帮你解决需求。  
摸到祝羽弦肚子的时候，他放轻了手上的力度，这里面……有小生命……  
可这孩子不是自己的，是祝羽弦张着双腿让别的男人插入身体怀上的。有别的男人也和自己一样，把肉棒捅进过祝羽弦的身体深处，往里面灌入精液，祝羽弦被别人抱的时候，肯定比在自己身下要享受得多。  
眼神瞬间变得冰冷如霜，白永羲咬紧了自己的后槽牙。  
孩子我也要夺过来，等你把孩子生下来，就算是和我没有血缘关系，我也要让你的孩子叫我父王！  
肚子里的孩子像是听到了白永羲心底的这话一般，隔着肚皮微微动了几下。  
“唔……”熟睡中的祝羽弦轻轻哼了一声，皱起了眉。  
白永羲鼻子一酸，要不是这个孩子，祝羽弦怎会变得这般虚弱消瘦，可如果没有这个孩子，祝羽弦怕是也不会来求自己……  
小孽障，我是该恨你，还是该谢你？  
复杂的心境之下，体内的性欲也即将达到巅峰，白永羲加快频率撸了几下，然后轻轻用手指掰开祝羽弦被扩张过的柔软小穴，把龟头塞了一丁点进去。  
粘稠的精液喷射到温暖的肠道内，由于小口被松开过，也有不少液体溅了出来。  
白永羲喘着粗气，抱紧了一直没有醒的祝羽弦，沙哑的声音轻轻呢喃:  
“你是我的人，我不会放你走的。”


	29. 第二十八章 羞辱

怕祝羽弦出汗会着凉，白永羲拿沾了热水的毛巾给他擦了身子，刻意没有擦生殖器周围和后臀，把精液都留着。没给他穿衣服，白永羲直接拉过被子把人盖上，就起身洗澡去了。  
祝羽弦是真的能睡，从下午一直睡到入夜都还没醒，眼看着酉时都快过了，白永羲实在是担心饿着这人，只好去把他摇醒。  
“祝羽弦，起来吃饭了……祝羽弦、祝羽弦……”白永羲费了好一番功夫才把祝羽弦弄醒，又叫又晃的，这也过了半刻钟才等到床上的人慢悠悠地睁开眼睛。  
祝羽弦只觉得全身都软软的没有力气，看着眼前的白永羲，脑子还有点懵。  
“都快到戌时了，快起来吃饭，饿着你的孩子要是出什么问题我可担待不起。”白永羲直起身。  
祝羽弦“嗯”了一声，撑着身子坐起来，感觉身上有些怪怪的，他低头一看，登时把滑下去的被子扯上来。  
自己没穿衣服！  
怎么回事？他记得睡过去的时候起码上身还是穿着衣服的……而且下面怎么也怪怪的？双腿间好像不止前面是湿漉漉的，后面也有黏糊糊的感觉……  
难道说……  
他猛地抬头，一脸震惊地看向白永羲。  
白永羲轻轻哼了一声，“怎么，这时候知道装贞洁了？是你诱惑在先，反而自己爽完了就睡过去，我只好凑合着干了。”他也不知道，为什么自己说出这些话会是这样带着冷冰冰的嘲讽。  
祝羽弦的神情从惊讶变成纠结，他颤抖着低下头，不敢相信白永羲会对睡着的他做那种事，他居然没被弄醒吗？  
把手伸到自己的臀缝，往后穴里摸了一把，再将手举到眼前。  
乳白色的粘稠精液仿佛在这一瞬间刺目得他产生了晕眩。  
“才射了三次就睡得这么死，有这么舒服吗？”白永羲把一旁的衣服拿过来，丢到祝羽弦跟前，“那盆是热水，自己擦擦，把衣服穿好，出来吃饭，身子不方便的话我去帮你叫人。”  
“劳羲王费心，我自己来就好，一会儿就来……”祝羽弦用被子盖住自己赤裸的身体，肩膀缩起来，低头小声说道。  
白永羲走后，祝羽弦把手撑在床上，颤抖地喘着气。  
凑合着干……  
睡这么死……  
他在睡着的时候被白永羲做了？！  
怎么会这样！！！  
白永羲那个奚落的语气，分明是在嘲笑他射了三次就睡过去，还睡不醒！  
他怎么可能完全没醒？又不是普通地摆弄身体，被那玩意插入顶撞这么剧烈的动作他居然没醒吗？但是从后庭摸到的确实是……分量还不少……  
他这个主动诱惑的人反倒睡了过去，白永羲只能对着一具无意识的身体将就着疏解欲望，一定很……没趣。对自己那样冷嘲热讽也是理所当然的，自己不仅不会诱惑人，技术还差，还睡得死到连被插了被射了也醒不来。  
感觉自己受到了前所未有的羞辱，祝羽弦崩溃地忍着泪，双手摸着自己的肚子，想打又不敢下手。  
怀孕为什么这么麻烦！体力这么差，动不动就睡过去！  
但是回忆起被白永羲弄得连着射了几次，他的脸颊顿时开始发烫。  
好像那时候哭得好大声……  
啊啊啊啊啊为什么这么丢人！！！  
*  
白永羲坐在饭桌边，眼神时不时往屏风后瞟。  
还不出来……  
他看着桌子上的菜，移了一盘菜的位置，把酸辣开胃的菜移到空着的座位跟前。  
听说祝羽弦这两天吐得比之前厉害，不知道今天能不能让这人多吃一点，最好能把胃口开开，把那盅炖汤喝下去补补。  
方才说的话，好像是有点过了……  
他是怕极了祝羽弦的身体再出什么问题，之前那一大片血红吓得他做过好几次噩梦，好在今天再怎么难忍他也没有真的对祝羽弦下狠手，可想到祝羽弦被别人睡过还是咽不下这口气，所以才故意让祝羽弦觉得自己睡奸了他。可话说到嘴边，怎么就那么难听了呢……  
难听就难听吧，反正祝羽弦也是不情愿的。不情愿也罢，我也要让你成为我的人。  
可等了好一会儿，还是不见祝羽弦出来，难道他会想不开做什么过激的事情……  
想到这里，白永羲“唰”地站起身，急急忙忙往内室走去。  
刚刚绕过屏风，就迎面撞上了穿好衣服走出来的祝羽弦，两人都是没料到，直直撞到了一起。


	30. 第二十九章 心动

祝羽弦撞了一下，下意识地捂住肚子，后退了两步。白永羲一看是他，慌得急忙将人一把抱住，生怕他摔着。  
被白永羲突然搂在怀里，祝羽弦吓得身子都绷直了。  
“怎么样，有没有事，肚子有没有撞到？”白永羲确认怀里的人站稳了，才慢慢放开手，担心地问道。  
祝羽弦轻轻推了他一下，支支吾吾地说:“没、没事……”  
沉默了片刻，气氛有些许尴尬，祝羽弦呆呆地抬头问道:“怎么突然进来了？”  
“等了好一会儿都不见你出来……”白永羲别扭地移开视线。想想也是，祝羽弦好歹这么大个人了，也是一个家族的家主，肚子里还怀着孩子，哪会随随便便就想不开。  
祝羽弦的手依旧覆在肚子上，身子不太方便，动作是笨拙了不少，方才穿衣服花了挺长时间。不知道该说什么，他只好客套道：“羲王不用等我的，先吃便是。”  
“别站着了，过来吃饭吧。”白永羲转身走向饭桌，默默地叹了一口气。我吃饭有什么重要的？你吃得怎么样才是我头疼的问题。  
祝羽弦坐下开始吃饭之后，他总觉得白永羲有哪里怪怪的。一个劲地叫他多吃点就算了，还总是看着自己，搞得他浑身不自在。午后吃白永羲带回来的点心时胃口就好了不少，现在又吃了几口酸辣的开胃菜，加上……下身有种空虚的感觉，意外地吃进去了很多。祝羽弦都不敢和白永羲久视，听到什么都是点头，埋头吃着东西。一顿饭下来吃了一碗小米粥，半碗白米饭，一盅炖汤和好几样菜。  
不知道是不是因为得到了释放，又睡了好一会儿，身体好受了很多，直到祝羽弦放下筷子，他都没有平常那样反胃想吐的感觉。  
看着祝羽弦听话地吃完了饭，白永羲的表情也不禁柔和了些，“听下人说你这几天总是一个人在房里，觉得闷的话，等你身体好一点，我带你出门。”  
祝羽弦错愕地眨眼，他之前的几天待在房里是……想到这个，他的耳朵泛红了。说起来自己打算做的事情也真正地还没有实行，那些东西……  
看着祝羽弦低头不语的模样，白永羲的眼神逐渐漠然。祝羽弦应该是不会乐意和他出门吧，说不定相比起来还更喜欢一个人待在屋子里。  
再想起今天的事情，祝羽弦越发觉得自己不该被白永羲看不起，就算是做男宠，他也不能这么差劲！既然没被弄醒，是不是没有之前印象中那么痛了？难道说自己之前的那几次照书上写的自学的扩张有了效果……  
“别发呆了，喝药。”白永羲的声音响起。  
祝羽弦转过头，白永羲把一碗安胎药端到了他面前。接过来吹了吹，他仰头就灌了下去。大半年来这东西喝得多了，不好喝也习惯了。  
确定祝羽弦没什么不适的反应，白永羲的心放了下来，他今天骑马从京城回来就没有休息，此时已经很困了，他站起身打了个哈欠，“我回厢房睡了，你也早点睡。”  
祝羽弦一愣，怎么……还是去厢房睡？他站起身拉住白永羲，“如果羲王不想和我一起睡，也理应是我去厢房才对，我岂能占着主房在这么久？”  
是真的困了，白永羲懒得和他解释，随便打趣了一句，“你这话说得，我不想和你一起睡？难道你想和我一起睡吗？”  
祝羽弦心头一紧，霎时脸红了，“我……”  
白永羲看得呆住，祝羽弦的睫毛因为局促一眨一眨地动得很快，那瘦得有些凹陷下去的脸颊上浮现着浅浅的红霞。他偷偷咽了一口唾沫，祝羽弦脸红的样子原来……这么好看的吗？  
不自觉地伸出了手，白永羲摸上祝羽弦的脸。  
祝羽弦气都不敢喘，白永羲这是……这是在摸他？书上怎么写来着，男宠被主人摸的时候要怎么做了？心脏跳得好快，为什么什么都想不起来了……他真的一点都不会做这种事，要怎么去讨好一个根本看不起自己的人？无论自己做什么事，在白永羲眼里都是不堪的吧。  
他缓缓地闭上眼，伸手轻轻握住摸着自己脸颊的那只手，用脸在白永羲的手心极轻地蹭了一下。  
为什么孩子的爹偏偏是你？你什么时候才能稍微看得起我一点点？  
眼中有泪意，祝羽弦闭紧了眼睛，不让眼泪流出来。  
白永羲的眼睛都直了，手心细微的触感让他全身无法动弹，心脏仿佛在这一瞬受到了极大的冲击，心跳都好似停止了。片刻之后，他回过神，触电一般地收回手，急忙转身快步离开了。  
寂寞地睁开眼，祝羽弦低头看着自己的手，唇角勾起，轻轻地笑了。  
“啪嗒”一滴泪落在他的掌心，手指微微颤抖了一下。


	31. 第三十章 酒醉

“哗啦——”白永羲双手捧起水盆里的冷水往自己脸上猛地一拍。  
头脑是清醒了不少，可混乱的心跳还是没有平复。  
方才是怎么了？为什么自己会伸手去摸祝羽弦的脸！祝羽弦为什么要在自己掌心蹭那一下！  
怎么他每次看到祝羽弦，都好像一直要强忍着什么？  
他下意识地想逃，可南境的事情已经解决了，京城的话他今天才从那回来，明明是自己家，为什么总想着要往外逃？  
红鹃的话在他脑海中响起，“……莫不是和心上人闹别扭了？”  
什么心上人！简直荒谬！  
*  
木桶泡着五彩的花瓣，空气里都是浓郁的花香，熏得祝羽弦有些呛。他泡在木桶中，看着漂浮的花瓣，神色有些凄然。  
沐浴之后披上白色的单衣，他坐在镜前，往那张苍白的脸上化上艳丽的妆。他的眼睛是弧度姣好的丹凤眼，眼角染上绯红之后显得妖媚万分，眼神中又带着男性的刚毅，阴阳交融，美不胜收。没什么血色的双唇也点上夺目的赤红，轻抿唇瓣之后，比凤凰花还要娇艳。  
看着镜中的自己，祝羽弦自嘲地笑了，他果然看着都不像一个家主，好一个勾魂的妖孽。  
脱下身上的白衣，他摸着自己隆起的腹部，轻轻地动了动唇，“不要像我这样……”随后，他拿起了桌上的毛笔。  
*  
白永羲的酒量一向很好，达官贵人的酒局他从来没喝倒过，可他现在倒是恨起自己这太好的酒量来。家里酒窖里最烈的龙凛酿，平常人喝一杯都倒了，他灌了快半坛，都还清醒着。  
赤苑还没走到西厢房就闻到了浓烈的酒味，她不禁有些心慌，还是硬着头皮去敲了门，“羲王……奴婢是赤苑。”  
“何事？”白永羲轻轻打了个酒嗝，喝得都有些撑了，怎么还是不醉？  
“我家主子说……有事请羲王去一趟。”  
白永羲烦躁地叹了一口气，他真是不想今晚再看到祝羽弦，“本王累了，有什么事非去不可吗？”  
“主子没说……”  
“你跟他说，有什么需要尽管吩咐白府的人去办，实在不行就找管家。”  
赤苑有些慌了，祝王吩咐她无论如何都要把羲王请过来的，可她一个小丫头有什么主意……“主子他吩咐了奴婢一定要请羲王过去，奴婢也没办法。”  
祝羽弦的这个丫鬟白永羲是清楚的，没什么心机，祝羽弦叫她做什么她只能照做，大晚上的吩咐自己的贴身丫鬟来找自己，怕是真的有要紧的急事。不然以祝羽弦的性子，一般的事情就算是忍到骨头断掉也不会来求他的。  
“罢了，本王这就去。”白永羲放下了手里的酒杯，终究还是喝不醉……  
*  
走到主房门口，白永羲敲了敲门，“是我。”  
“进来吧。”祝羽弦的声音从内室传来。  
白永羲疑惑地皱起眉，祝羽弦的声音怎么听着这么奇怪？软软的没什么力气，难道是身体又不舒服了？推门进去之后，他更加疑惑了。房里怎么这么香？浓郁的花香扑鼻而来，这香味浓得都能赶上春宵花月楼了。  
赤苑在门外轻轻地把房门关上了，越来越担忧。主子到底要做什么啊？还吩咐她羲王进去之后不许旁人靠近这里。  
“你睡了？那还叫我来做什么？”白永羲纳闷地看着屏风，不太想走进去。希望祝羽弦有什么事说完就好，他暂时不想看见祝羽弦那张让他心慌的脸。  
“没睡，羲王进来吧。”隐隐约约可以听到祝羽弦的喘气声。  
白永羲不安地甩着袖子，“有什么你、你就这样说吧，我……一会儿该回去了。你不舒服的话就让人去宣太医，这不是宫里，什么时辰宣都不打紧的。”  
“羲王……进来就是了。”祝羽弦喘得越来越大声，声音软软的添了几分迷离。  
白永羲虚虚地咳了两声，勉强保持着镇静，“我喝酒了，怕呛着你，你想说什么直接说吧，我听得到。”  
“喝了酒？那就更好了……”祝羽弦的声音似乎带上了笑意。  
白永羲隐隐有种不好的预感，他转身向门口走去，“要是没什么要紧的事的话我先回西厢房了……”  
“我没穿衣服刚才摔了一跤我肚子好痛你快来扶我一把！”祝羽弦冲他喊道。  
白永羲一惊，“你不早说！”急忙拔腿就往内室跑。可当他绕过屏风终于看到祝羽弦的时候，他吓得止住了脚步。  
祝羽弦确实没有穿衣服，他赤裸着半躺在床上。瘦削的身体上画着朱红色的彩绘，艳丽的图腾从他的脖颈蔓延到脚踝，宛如一只美丽的朱雀缠绕在白皙的躯体上。隆起的肚子为升腾的彩云增添了完美的弧度，敞开的双腿间本应淫靡的性器反而显出了几分圣洁。  
铃铛清脆的声音响起，白永羲这才看到祝羽弦的手腕脚踝上都用红绳系着金色的小铃铛，显得骨节分明的手腕脚踝更加纤细诱人。祝羽弦伸手从床上的一个玉盒里沾起浅粉色半透明的膏状物，对着白永羲把大腿往两边开得更大，沾着膏体的手指伸入了玉茎之下柔软细嫩的小穴，一深一浅地抽动着。  
祝羽弦口中的喘息更加粗重，他抬眼看向白永羲，上挑的丹凤眼被眼角的红妆装点得魅惑万千，朱唇勾起，露出些许白净的皓齿。  
“骗你的。”他轻轻地说道，眼中的妖冶勾人心魂。  
终于是醉了，不该喝这么多的，龙凛酿的后劲可真大，都出现幻觉了。白永羲在心里想道。  
可为什么连醉了，都是看见你啊……  
白永羲恍惚中有些站不稳，他不知道什么时候祝羽弦下了床走到了他跟前，耳边都是铃铛“叮铃铃”的声音，不知道什么时候祝羽弦脱了他的衣服，拉着他上了床。  
祝羽弦的身上好香，比他闻过的所有的花都要香，他抱着又吻又舔。他看着祝羽弦躺在自己身下，双颊绯红地露出了害羞的表情。  
“你真漂亮。”白永羲摸着涂满了彩绘的美妙躯体，托起手感绝佳的双臀，随着有力的一记挺腰，陷入更为令人迷醉的秘境。  
铃铛的声音越来越响，在香艳的呻吟中起起伏伏。


	32. 第三十一章 交融

花香和酒香交融出如梦似幻的暧昧，交叠的身体碰撞出迷乱的旋律。祝羽弦的手揽着白永羲的臂膀，虚虚地抱着。他的脖子、锁骨和肩膀、胸膛被舔舐亲吻，他的腰身、大腿和臀部被抚摸揉捏。灼热的肉器来回摩擦着甬道的内壁，在他大开的双腿间进进出出。  
不知道是因为这次终于是自己主动而做好了心理准备，还是因为白日里被扩张过，白永羲的肉棒插进来的时候，只有被瞬间撑大的不适感，并没有感觉到多么疼痛。又或者是喝了那东西产生的麻醉……  
“嗯啊！……唔唔……”祝羽弦仰头喘着气，体内的欲望迅速被撩拨而起。今天就被白永羲的手指弄得射了两次，白永羲轻车熟路地找到了他的敏感点，越来越硬挺的伞状顶端顶撞着小小的凸起。蠕动的肠道分泌出粘液，在抽动中发出色情的水声。  
白永羲看着祝羽弦染上水光的眼瞳，红艳的双唇随着喘气的频率微微开合着，他凝视着那薄薄的唇瓣，目光变得暗沉。他吻过祝羽弦躯体上的肌肤，在线条美好的脖子锁骨上留下深深的吻痕，并且用膨胀的欲望占领着祝羽弦的身体深处，可是，他不敢吻祝羽弦的唇。  
他们第一夜那时，他就没有吻下去，现在他更不敢。  
他能把这个人的一切都夺走，权力、地位、身体、孩子……却唯独夺不走祝羽弦的心，祝羽弦的……爱。  
胯下之物不由得进攻得更为猛烈，祝羽弦的身体晃得更加剧烈，铃铛的声响连续不断。“啊哈嗯……唔嘶……”祝羽弦的后腰酸得厉害，臀部被白永羲顶得离了床，肚子的重量全压在腰上，又酸又疼的，让他觉得自己腰都快断了。好在白永羲虽然紧紧贴着他的腹部，却没有把他的肚子压疼。祝羽弦强迫自己忽视腰间的酸疼，咬牙忍了一会儿，随可着性欲愈加强烈，腰也酸得越来越厉害。臀部被白永羲的胯间撞击着，花穴快速吞吐着硕大的肉柱，根本找不到着力点。别无他法，祝羽弦只好将往两边打开的双腿缠上白永羲运动着的腰身，用力缠紧了，好分担一些下身的体重，让腰部的压力得到些许缓解。  
而对白永羲来说，祝羽弦的双腿把下身吊起，那嫩穴与他的男根插入的角度更加契合，迎着他的阳具吃得更深。他不由得有些气恼，连这种能让男人插得更舒服的技巧都会，是被抱过多少次了啊！  
更好发力的角度使白永羲抽插得越来越猛，祝羽弦在呻吟中发出了呜咽，不知所措地抱紧了侵占着自己的人。他身上的彩绘在躯体的摩擦中蹭到了白永羲的肌体上，融合了花香和酒气的汗水浸染着肌肤，高洁得宛如青龙朱雀的两人在激烈的交媾中沉沦。  
白永羲知道祝羽弦的后穴里面还有一个小口，顶入时偶尔也会蹭到那处软肉，祝羽弦的身体都会猛地抖一下。怕是把这里顶开灌入精液就可能怀孕吧，那离孩子应该也不会很远。白永羲不敢拿这个来开玩笑，不小心蹭到了，就摸摸身下颤抖着的身体安抚一下，随后继续朝着祝羽弦的敏感点卖力顶弄。  
孕期的身体很敏感，完全没有碰前面，光是后庭内的交合就刺激得祝羽弦的阴茎直挺挺地站立了起来。祝羽弦觉得自己的每一根毛发、每一寸肌肤都像在烈火中燃烧，火焰吞噬着全身，将他的灵魂抽离出躯体，魂魄仿佛被席卷而去，似在风雨中摇晃，又似在海浪中浮沉。  
达到高潮的时候，祝羽弦连叫的力气都没有了，眼前一片模糊，什么都看不清了。他恍恍惚惚地感觉到，后穴里面肠道吸着的巨物继续变硬变大，往他的身体深处又顶了一下，随即大量温热的浓稠液体猛地灌入……


	33. 第三十二章 查密

白永羲好久没有睡得这么死了，睁开眼睛的时候，天已经大亮。酒精带来的恍惚似乎仍未消散，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，看着熟悉的屋子，记忆却有些错乱。  
自己的房里什么时候有这么浓的花香？  
撩开被子准备起身的时候，手碰到了肌肤的触感。  
他疑惑地转过头，眼睛瞬间直了。  
祝羽弦侧身躺在他的身旁，暗棕色的长发散在枕上，精致的脸上化着妖冶红艳的妆，眼睛微微有些浮肿，青丝的遮掩下隐约可见脖子和锁骨上的点点红痕。呼吸声细微而均匀，还在沉睡。  
不是梦？！  
白永羲难以置信地看着床上的人，屏住呼吸小心翼翼地掀开了盖在他们身上的被褥。  
一丝不挂的祝羽弦身上画着朱红色的彩绘，已经被蹭得模糊，根本掩盖不住身上多处暧昧的吻痕。除了隆起的肚子，身体别的部位都留有情爱的痕迹。仙人一般的容貌和被玷污的淫乱交织在一起，生出异样的性感。  
不是吧……  
白永羲慌得心脏一阵阵收紧，他这是喝醉了把祝羽弦给……  
他连忙跪起来查看祝羽弦的下身，乳白色的液体溅得到处都是，淫靡的味道让他发晕。  
完了完了……  
白永羲崩溃地捂住额头，该死的！混蛋！为什么要灌那半坛龙凛酿！  
*  
叫了下人备水，白永羲把祝羽弦的身体仔细清洗了一番。擦拭祝羽弦的下身时，他庆幸地发现那处只是被磨得发红，并没有出血。给祝羽弦套上衣服，又换了床单被褥，白永羲实在受不了房里的香气太重，他开了窗通风，在窗台边看见了香薰炉，还飘着烟气。  
有孕之人用香也有很多禁忌，祝羽弦这人真是不上心。白永羲摇头，他拿凉水浇灭了香炉的香灰，吩咐下人去查查这香是什么成分。  
虽然看着祝羽弦没有什么大碍，可白永羲还是叫来了太医诊脉。  
太医的神色却出现了异常，白永羲看得一阵心惊。  
“祝王是不是服了什么东西？”太医皱眉问道，“祝王脉象虚浮，意识游离，恐怕是用了什么不对的药物所致。”  
白永羲找来赤苑询问，赤苑直摇头说不知道，“主子最近神神秘秘的，奴婢真的不知主子在做什么，也不敢问。”  
一个小厮进来报告：“羲王，这香灰的香是暖帐香……”  
“这什么名字？”白永羲又是一惊。  
“回羲王，就、就是青楼里用来提升闺房情趣的……”  
“住口！”白永羲气得一拍桌子，“这种东西是怎么进我白府的！查！马上去查！”  
此时一个进屋收拾东西的丫鬟战战兢兢地拿着桌上的一个杯子走过来，“羲王……这个杯子上有唇印……”白永羲拿过一看，杯沿的红印和祝羽弦唇上的颜色是一致的，闻了闻杯子里的味道，不像是酒味。  
白永羲的手捏紧了杯子，双唇抿成一条直线，“查清楚，查不出来整个白府上上下下的仆人全部治罪！”  
白府一下子全乱了，他们的羲王从来没有发过这么大的火，白永羲平日里虽然冷酷高傲，对待下人却也从不过分严苛。不到半刻钟就查明了，那杯子里装的是媚药，好在祝羽弦喝下去的量不多，除了睡得久些，对身体暂无大碍，暖帐香也万幸对有孕的人无害。  
白永羲仍在气头上，正厅里管家带着小厮丫鬟跪了一地，摆在白永羲面前的是从主卧床底下搜出来的两大箱子。  
一箱是他之前见过的那种画册，另一箱……简直不堪入目。  
“说，这些东西哪来的？”白永羲把箱子的盖子合上，俯视着跪了一地的仆人。  
“是、是……是祝王偷偷吩咐奴才买的……”一个小厮跪得全身都趴在了地上，害怕得直发抖。  
“放肆！敢说一个字假话我就割了你的舌头！”白永羲怒火中烧，他自家的下人要是敢当着他的面诬赖祝羽弦他绝不放过！  
“奴才不敢胡说！真的是祝王吩咐的！”  
白永羲简直不敢相信，可看着这奴才抖得厉害，又知道他是个老实质朴的性子，不觉得会说假话。他遣散了其他人，只留下这个小厮在屋内，细细盘问道：“去哪弄来的？”  
“城里的花清阁……”  
这可是羲龙家族地盘上最漂亮的青楼，白永羲气得手都在抖，“他怎么吩咐你的！一五一十地招来！”  
“祝王第一次是说叫奴才去买……”小厮犹犹豫豫，艰难地说出口，“去买……龙阳之好的画册书籍……第二次、第二次叫奴才问青楼的人闺房里用到的……东西什么好用，叫奴才多买些回来。”  
白永羲一张脸全黑了。  
他的酒量确实很好，把他醉倒的不是那半坛烈酒，而是致幻迷情的香料，和那个喝了媚药的勾魂美人。


	34. 第三十三章 严惩

到了午后，祝羽弦才醒来，腰酸得难受，喉咙也很是干哑，他吃力地扶着肚子起身。  
“祝王……”守在一旁的赤苑急忙走近，递给祝羽弦一杯温水。  
祝羽弦接过水喝了一口，“什么时辰了？”  
“未时了……”赤苑满目忧心地看着自家主子，“主子想吃什么？奴婢去取些来。”  
“随便什么都行……”祝羽弦有点晕，他摆摆手让赤苑下去。  
赤苑却没有马上走，她忐忑地掐着手指，“祝王……”  
“怎么了？”祝羽弦抬头看她。  
“羲王发了好大的火，这个节骨眼您……您千万千万别惹他啊！”  
祝羽弦沉默了，如果是因为他，他怎么也逃不过的。他做了什么他自然清楚，在白府用风月之地的下流方法来色诱家主，而且自己技术还很差，看来不但没让白永羲满意，反倒把人惹毛了。  
叹了一口气，“帮我穿衣，扶我去找他吧。”  
“不必了。”随着声音传来，祝羽弦抬眼，看见了走进来的脸色极差的白永羲。  
赤苑慌得立马跪下挡在祝羽弦前面，“羲王，我们祝王纵使有万般不是，也请您看在他身子不适的份上，有什么责罚都让奴婢来承担！”  
“出去。”白永羲看都没有看她一眼。  
“赤苑……”祝羽弦也慌了，这丫头敢替他出头，惹到白永羲怕是没什么好下场。  
“羲王我家主子的身体真的很差，奴婢是知道的，求求羲王放过祝王……”  
“我再说一遍，出去。”白永羲的脸越来越黑。  
“赤苑，出去！”祝羽弦厉声叫道，他的过错绝对不能牵连这个不懂事的丫头。  
“祝王……”赤苑为难地转头看着祝羽弦。  
祝羽弦立马放软了声音安抚她，“去吧。”  
赤苑忧心忡忡地走了之后，白永羲走近床边，从袖子里拿出一块玉佩扔到祝羽弦怀里。祝羽弦低头一看，这正是他让小厮拿去换钱去青楼买东西的那块朱雀红玉。  
“好啊，敢背着我做这种事，你是有多少个胆子？”白永羲瞪着他说。  
祝羽弦了然白永羲这是全都知晓了，他掀开被子下床正想跪下，却被白永羲一把拖起来往床上一推！  
“唔……”后腰一阵酸痛，祝羽弦抱着肚子倒在床铺上，皱眉看着床边站着的眼睛里都要冒出火焰的白永羲。  
“就你这身子还想跪？！待会孩子跪没还要怪我吗！”白永羲冲他吼道，“你到底在想什么青楼的玩意也敢用！那些东西不明不白的万一对身体有什么伤害你简直不要命了！”  
祝羽弦眼神淡然，他自然没胆害白永羲，他还得靠这人活下去，“我吩咐过的，叫他们给我买最好的，对人体不会有伤害，羲王放心，你不会有事的。”  
“你那身体和一般人能一样吗！你是不是忘记了你肚子里还怀着个野种！我看你之前差点流产看着那么疼都是装的，根本就没长记性！”白永羲气得声音都变调了，他有没有事是其次，气的是祝羽弦根本就不考虑自己那个怀着孕的身体！  
祝羽弦的心脏一抽一抽的疼，他不知道怎么样才能让白永羲的火气平息，只好默不作声地低着头。  
白永羲看着他，双拳颤抖着握紧，又慢慢松开。那对寒冰一般的双眸瞪得祝羽弦脊背发凉，他深呼吸了几次强迫自己冷静一些。  
看见白永羲久久不说话，祝羽弦凄然地闭上眼，平静地说:“羲王想要怎么处置我都可以，什么刑罚随你决定，留着我一口气能把孩子生下来就行了，生了孩子之后我的命都是你的，只求不要牵连旁人，赤苑她什么都不知道，小厮也是照我的吩咐做事，求你不要怪罪他们。孩子的话，让人送回炽凰家族就好……”  
这话听得白永羲眼睛都大了，这交代遗言的说辞是想怎样！好不容易平息了一丁点的火气又刹那间升了起来，他伸手拽着祝羽弦的衣领把人拖起来，盯着祝羽弦的眼睛说:“你想死？想得倒美！祝羽弦你给我听好了！我白永羲不许你死你就绝对不能死！”  
祝羽弦拼命压住喉咙里的哭腔，白永羲是铁了心要折磨到他生不如死吗？他的睫毛因害怕不停地眨着，双唇颤抖着答道:“是……”  
这副顺从隐忍的表情让白永羲的怒气更盛，他阴冷地一笑，“你不就喜欢让男人上你吗？好，我成全你，从今天晚上开始，每天晚上亥时给本王侍寝，给我洗干净了，不伺候完一个时辰不许睡觉！”  
祝羽弦的眼泪终于是被吓了出来，他动都不敢动，一个字也不敢说，只能咬着唇无声地流着泪。  
“要是再被我发现一次你用媚药和暖情的香料，”白永羲狠狠地威胁道，“我绝对能把你干到流产！”  
“不要——！！！”祝羽弦大惊失色，眼泪“啪啪”地往下掉，他颤抖着握住白永羲拽着自己衣襟的手，眼神里充斥着恐惧。  
白永羲压低了声音慢慢地说道:“我有的是法子能流掉你的孩子还让你死不了，你大可以试试。”  
“你要我做什么我都依你！！！不要伤我的孩子！！！”祝羽弦哭得上气不接下气，慌乱地直摇头，“求求你……”  
“好。”白永羲满意地松了手，退了两步，“现在擦了眼泪梳洗一下穿衣服去吃饭。”  
祝羽弦失力地瘫坐在床上，连忙用袖子擦脸。  
走出去的时候，白永羲突然停住脚步，“媚药和香料我都让人给扔了，至于那些别的东西……既然都买了，也是你喜欢的，就留着侍寝用，本王没试过，也挺好奇的。”  
祝羽弦大惊，看着掉在床上的玉佩，玉佩赎回来了东西却没有退回去吗！那些东西留着侍寝用……每天晚上一个时辰……一瞬间祝羽弦被吓得寒毛直立，牙齿都在打颤。  
“快点出来吃饭，如果这么有自信觉得自己不用按时吃饭也能有力气侍寝的话，给你的侍寝时间加半个时辰怎么样？”白永羲说完走了出去，无情地关上了门。  
“我……我马上来！”祝羽弦急忙整理好被白永羲拽皱的衣领起身，朝门外喊道:“赤苑！进来帮我穿衣！”


	35. 第三十四章 暗喜

喝下去的媚药还让身体有些许晕眩，而且睡得久了没吃早饭，再加上又情绪激动受了惊吓，吃饭的时候祝羽弦没吃两口就开始吐。他捂着嘴看着身边一脸不满的白永羲，害怕地继续吃，但是实在是难受得很，很快又吐了出来。  
“想吐就先吐完，歇一会儿再慢慢吃。”白永羲示意旁边的仆人帮忙清理，无奈地伸手给祝羽弦递手帕。这个人真的是很不会照顾自己的身体，总是不自知地勉强着，怎么能好好养胎？  
“嗯……”喉咙里一阵阵酸味，祝羽弦含糊地应了一声。  
心头的气还没有完全消散，白永羲阴阳怪气地说：“你这样的身体就算撑到了生产又有什么用，孩子能健康吗？”  
祝羽弦低头摸了摸自己的肚子，神色寂寞，他在心里轻轻对肚子里的孩子说了一句“对不起”。  
看着祝羽弦虚弱的模样，白永羲终究还是有些不忍。皱着眉呼了一口气，他移开视线，“为了查你买的那些东西耽误了我好一段时间，我有别的事要处理，今晚没空了，给你时间好好休息。”  
祝羽弦悄悄松了口气，他现在腰还疼着，实在无法想象今晚要侍寝一个时辰是有多么可怕。“谢羲王……”他总算没这么害怕了，胃里翻腾的恶心感也好了些。一放松下来又是一阵头晕目眩，他的身体坐不稳晃了一下。  
“你……”白永羲一把扶住他，真是又气又心疼，到底要拿这个人怎么办才好！  
“没事……有点……晕而已……”祝羽弦扶着额头声音虚弱地说。  
白永羲把自己的椅子往祝羽弦那边挪近了，随后把人靠在自己肩上，对一旁的下人说道：“把今天太医开的方子煎的药端过来，快些。”  
“我……一会儿就好……”祝羽弦半闭着双眼，努力和身体的不适抗争着。  
“你看看你身体都什么样子了？刚才还想跪，你脑子是不是有毛病？”白永羲还不忘怨他。  
祝羽弦喝了药之后稍微好了些，在白永羲的注视下慢慢地吃完了饭。放了筷子之后，他拿帕子擦着嘴。  
“还想吐吗？”白永羲在一边看着他，给他倒了半杯热水。  
祝羽弦摇摇头，诚惶诚恐地接过杯子。他突然想起了玉佩的事，疑惑地开口：“我的玉佩是怎么回事？”  
“叫人去城里的当铺赎回来的，赤苑说那是你的心爱之物。”  
是这样没错，可……“那些东西怎么没退？”祝羽弦小心翼翼地端详着白永羲的表情。  
“你不是喜欢吗？不然怎么舍得拿贴身的饰品去换钱买。喜欢就留着，白府又不缺这个钱。”白永羲理所当然地说。  
不缺这个钱？祝羽弦简直匪夷所思。他的朱雀红玉是南境特有的珍稀之物，换的钱少说也有好几百两银子，青楼的东西不是一般的昂贵，对白永羲来说竟然不算什么？一样是做家主的，贫富差距怎么这么大呢……  
白永羲纠结了好一会儿，还是太过在意某件事，支支吾吾地问：“你……你昨晚……”  
提起昨晚的事情，祝羽弦一下子红了脸。喝了媚药之后胆子都大了很多，现在想想他自己都羞耻得不行。  
“你身上画的……那些……你让谁画的？”白永羲看向别处，不自在地说。  
祝羽弦一愣，没料到白永羲会问他这个，“我自己画的，怎么？”  
白永羲的心在这一瞬安定了下来，祝羽弦大着肚子的诱人裸体没有被别人看到。他掩饰着自己的心情，起身背对祝羽弦，“没什么，画得挺好。”  
祝羽弦困惑不已地看着白永羲离开，这是在……夸他？


	36. 第三十五章 安抚

腰酸得厉害，祝羽弦吃了饭之后没坐多久又得回床上躺着了，靠在床头一手摸着肚子一手揉着酸疼的后腰，腰疼得难以忽视，肚子似乎也变沉了好多。  
过了好一会儿，白永羲再次走进来时，看见的就是祝羽弦这副模样。皱着眉揉着腰，整个人看上去就软绵绵的没什么力气。  
怀孕的人本来就容易腰酸背痛，还敢喝媚药诱惑自己，祝羽弦这就是活该。白永羲心里虽然这么想，可也是他把祝羽弦弄得现在这样的，总归还是有愧疚之情。  
又生气又内疚，心口闷闷地发疼。  
“腰很疼吗？”白永羲走到祝羽弦身边坐下。  
祝羽弦连忙坐直了，把揉着腰的手收了，一个劲地摇头。  
他现在可不敢再惹白永羲生气，白永羲威胁他能把他干到流产的话让他心有余悸。  
看着祝羽弦害怕的样子，白永羲也是难受，可不吓吓这人恐怕还是不会长记性，想起昨晚的媚药和香料他还是气不打一处来。愤愤地朝祝羽弦的腰伸出手，把祝羽弦吓得退了一下。  
“不许动。”白永羲没好气地说。  
“是……”祝羽弦不情不愿地把身体挪回来，忐忑不安地感受着白永羲的手摸上他的腰肢，一下一下地揉着。  
祝羽弦的身体很紧绷，白永羲隔着衣服摸都能感受得出来，“放松点。”  
“嗯……”祝羽弦护着自己的肚子，担惊受怕地看着白永羲，慢慢地努力将身体放松。白永羲揉他腰的力度比他自己揉的时候大得多，对腰身酸疼的舒缓也见效很快。  
自己的手怎么就没什么力气呢？祝羽弦纳闷了。  
“娼妓用的药你都有胆用，再用下去你确实能软得和水一样让人特别好抱，可你就不怕到时候连生孩子的力气都没有吗？”白永羲似乎能听到他在想什么，说的话让祝羽弦瞬间毛骨悚然。  
“本来身子都还没完全养好，又不爱惜自己，还说什么想保住孩子，安胎药都没停过，用那些来历不明的药，你能保证孩子保得住吗？”白永羲的火气是慢慢退去了，剩下的只有无尽的心痛。  
祝羽弦听不出他话中的哀痛，早已是被吓得又快哭出来了。慌乱地抓住白永羲的袖子，祝羽弦带着哭腔说道:“我不敢了我真的不敢了，我知道错了……”  
白永羲凑到祝羽弦耳边，半是命令半是恳求地说:“你已经把身体献给我了，你是我的人，没有我的命令，不许伤害自己的身体，给我好好爱惜，知道了吗？”  
祝羽弦咬着唇点头，那时的他也是走投无路了，他有什么办法？白永羲一直不睡自己，他实在想不出法子了，用香料起码能让白永羲产生睡自己的欲望，而他又真的很怕疼，据说喝了媚药就感觉不到那么疼他才用的，他也担心会对孩子有影响所以喝得不多只有一小杯，他怎么会想到白永羲会气成这样？  
看到祝羽弦咬唇隐忍着，双肩微微颤抖，白永羲的一颗心都碎了，眼眶发酸的他伸手搂住了祝羽弦颤抖的身躯，心痛地抱紧了。  
求求你了，不要有事好不好？我不想再经历一次你可能再也醒不过来的恐惧了。  
被温暖的怀抱包围着，虽然对方是白永羲，可也让祝羽弦得到了些许的安抚，他稍稍放松了身体，一字一句认真地说道:“我以后都听你的……”


End file.
